Game Over
by Katrina Lians
Summary: Quando tudo começa a dar errado você fica pensando: O que será que eu faço agora? Ambos precisam de respostas. Principalmente agora que ele morreu e para ganhar suas asinhas de anjo ele precisa ajudala a dar a volta por cima ou conquistar o Potter [DG]
1. Prólogo

Game Over – o jogo acabou

Prólogo

"A MISTERIOSA morte que aconteceu a uma semana, está tendo uma grande repercussão no mundo mágico. Parece que..."

- As coisas vão muito bem, obrigada. – mentiu Gina em resposta para sua amiga Melissa após fechar o jornal e ver que a morte daquele idiota ocupara todas as páginas do jornal londrino – Estou sem namorado, mas pelo menos EU tenho emprego, uma casa e saio para me divertir quando eu quiser e onde eu quiser. Quer vida melhor?

- Com certeza! Mesmo que eu não morasse num lugar a cada mês, – Gina pigarreou a palavra "semana" mas Cristinah fingiu não ouvi-la – meu emprego pode não ser dos melhores e por isso eu não posso sair toda noite para me divertir, mas, ainda assim, eu não imagino minha vida sem meus romances.

- Você chama de "romance" e eu prefiro "relacionamento fúteis e vulneráveis que não te levam a nada". – fingiu parar um minuto para pensar – Mas, realmente "romance" é mais curto.

- Aposto que se o senhor Harry Potter estivesse aqui sua opinião mudaria – disse Melissa com cara desdenhosa.

- Cristinah, não me fale nesse garoto, ok? – disse extremamente chateada e com a voz carregada de ódio – Eu estou tentando esquece-lo. Se ele quer ficar com a Chang, que faça bom proveito, mas eu não quero mais perder meu tempo.

- Agora você falou como uma verdadeira Sonserina.

- Eu sou Grinfinória, esqueceu? – disse rindo do comentário da amiga da casa rival.

- Eu sei. É que você anda tanto comigo que já está até pensando como uma – quando viu que teriam uma guerra por causo do assunto comentou penosamente – Mas o orgulho e a justiça Grinfinória não me deixam esquecer isso.

- Como eu fui virar melhor amiga de uma Sonserina? – perguntou ao vento.

- Sei lá! Vai ver que você gosta de oposto... – Cristinah pensou um momento e pensou uma coisa que provavelmente iria fazer a amiga rir um pouquinho - Vai ver, que o "garoto cicatriz" na realidade é uma confusão do seu coração. Imagina se seu par perfeito estudou comigo e você nem reparou.

- Tomara! – disse ironicamente, mas até que não seria má idéia se não fosse a sua família, seus amigos e seu caráter serem completamente contra. Na realidade ela até começou a devanear e só interrompeu quando Cristinhah disse:

- Tava imaginando, né?

- Não! – disse indignada mas rindo da expressão da amiga denunciou sua posição.

- Sabia! Preciso ir. Você vai sobreviver sem mim? – perguntou teatralmente pegando sua bolsa e indo à direção da saída do parque.

- Prometo que vou tentar.

- Para de pensar no Potter, ok? Tchau!

- Tchau... – disse num fio de voz pois reconhecera um homem que estava atrás de sua amiga.

"Não! Não pode ser!" pensou "Virgínia Weasley, você está ficando louca! Só pode..." Pensou desesperadamente achando que vira um fantasma. Só que o "fantasma" estava vindo em sua direção até ser interrompido pela sua amiga:

- Nossa! Você lembra alguém que eu admirava muito! Só que eu não consigo me lembrar quem.

- Obrigada, não é pra tanto – passou por Cristinah tentando claramente comprimir uma gargalhada e continuou andando em direção a Gina.

"Ele morreu. Morreu ouviu! Não é ele" ela repetia mentalmente como um mantra, mas tudo o que ela mais desejava no momento se apagou quando o "fantasma" chegou perto da garota e ela pode perceber que ele era bem real (e estava bem vivo) quando disse:

- Olá, Weasley. Lembra de mim?


	2. Quando seu mundo cair

Game Over

"Onde eu estou?" pensava Draco nervosamente.

O loiro estava naquele mesmo lugar há horas. Andava e não saia do lugar. O lugar onde estava era totalmente escuro, e, para piorar sua situação, ele não lembrava de nada da noite anterior.

Começava a se desesperar e buscar freneticamente sua varinha para ilumina-lo quando um homem magro, de cabelos escuros e veste bruxas impecavelmente limpas.

- Olá. Senhor Draco Malfoy?

- Eu mesmo. Quem é você e o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Eu sou Spinélio Filman. - disse apertando alegremente sua mão - Não precisa ficar preocupado, não.

Draco deu um suspiro, já começava a pensar no pior. Ficou tão feliz que quase sorriu. Quase. Iria começar a sorrir, mas sua nova companhia continuou:

- Você só morreu.

- Como assim? Eu não morri!

- Ah! Morreu sim!

- Impossível eu ter morrido! Sinto mais vivo do que nunca! E eu não lembro de ter acontecido nada!

- Impossível era você lembrar – percebendo o que o loiro iria perguntar acrescentou – E nem adianta me perguntar como já que não me falaram nada. Só disseram que você pode vir a ser um de nós!

- Eu não quero ser nada, eu só quero que essa brincadeira de mau gosto acabe e eu possa voltar para casa.

- Você pode voltar para casa...

- Posso? – disse esperançoso, como se isso fosse um sonho ruim ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Claro que sim. Melhor, você pode ganhar uma casa novinha! Só precisa ganhar suas asas.

O garoto pasmou e então percebeu que além das vestes de bruxos o homem tinha asas. Isso mesmo. Asas brancas e alvas que se abriram assim que ele terminou de falar a frase.

- Vo... vo... você é... uma espécie de anjo?

- Não uma espécie, eu não sou um animal, mas sim um anjo de verdade. Lógico que estamos mais para fada-madrinha do que para anjo-da-guarda, já que na Terra voltamos a usar varinhas e temos que dar um de bonzinhos com pessoas estremamente mal amadas e que fazem você ficar pensando que no lugar delas... - começava a falar mais para ele mesmo do que para Draco no que o garoto interrompeu-o:

- Pera aí, "na Terra"?

- Sim. Voltamo para ajudar uma pessoa. Mas, na realidade, acabamos ajudando muitas pessoas. E até atrapalhando algumas... na realidade eu acho que mais atrapalho do que ajudo... - voltara a falar sozinho.

Draco deveria estar atordoado com a notícia, deveria berrar com o interlocutor, deveria fazer alguma coisa, porém algo o impedia. Esse algo ele não queria admitir, mas ele estava acreditando no que o homem dizia, de verdade.

- Apropósito, esqueci de dizer: você pode escolher ser ou não um anjo. Na realidade estão te dando uma chance única, assim como a mim.

- Ahã?

- Nós fomos péssimos em vida - piscou o louco que estava a frente do rapaz - Eu roubei, envenenei e matei muita gente. Essa é uma forma da gente poder ir para o céu.

Ele parou para pensar. Saber que estava morto era muito, muito, muito chocante mesmo. E por isso queria voltar a ver sua vida e voltar a ter sua vida. Mas ele morrera e como faria para chegar perto de todos que queria ver sem ser reconhecido? E se ele não quisesse ajudar as pessoas? E se ele não soubesse o que fazer?

- Ah! Esqueci de te dizer: você volta para a Terra na forma de alguém muito parecido com você mesmo, você vai perceber pelos espelhos e pelas fotos. Só a pessoa que você tem que ajudar vai te reconhecer. E se você não quiser ajudar ou não souber como você vai ter uma... "ajuda divina", se assim podemos chamar.

- Mas, se eu aceitasse, só se eu aceitasse, – fez questão de emendar - quem eu iria ter que ajudar?

Spinélio parou um momento, pensou um pouco, mais um pouco. Seu olhar estava perdido há tanto tempo que quando ele se virou repentinamente deu um susto no Malfoy.

- Desculpe, não lembro o nome da sua... nem do meu – disse derrotado - Mas você já a conhecia. Não tão bem, mas sim você conhecia a pessoa – ele tentava ajudar, mas não adiantava muito - Mas ela reconhece você, fica calmo. Ela vai pirar, achar que viu um fantasma, é muito engraçado! Eu morri de rir da primeira vez que isso aconteceu, foi com a minha mulher, nunca pensei que ela quisesse ter filhos. Aí eu levei um raio no meio da cabeça e achei que tinha morrido de novo, o que seria uma sacanagem porque a única coisa que eu fiz foi rir da minha mulher...

- E que ajuda eu vou ter que prestar? – pensou no que teria que se meter aceitando esse novo "cargo" e não gostara de nenhuma resposta que ele cogitara.

- É algo a ver com relacionamento – pensou mais um pouco – É, o seu é sobre "amor", o meu é que é sobre o "emprego". Se cuida, isso é muito chato e trabalhoso, principalmente com mulher...

- É uma mulher?

- É! Eu não disse?

- Não!

Do nada duas portas se abriram, uma azul e a outra amarela, ambas contrastando com o preto de todo o resto.

- Olha, você escolhe. Se quiser ir para a terra dar uma de bonzinho, senhor Malfoy, é a porta azul – disse educadamente e mudou completamente ao continuar - Se não a porta amarela te satisfaz. Eu já vou! Até a próxima – puxou a maçaneta azul e deu um pulo dentro da porta.

"E agora? O que eu faço" estava desesperado. "Eu nunca fui bom em ajudar alguém que não fosse eu mesmo e agora vou ter que ser anjo de alguém!".

Depois de muito pensar percebeu que até não era má idéia. Poderia até se divertir um pouquinho, voltar a se sentir vivo. "Por que, não?"

Puxar a maçaneta azul não foi muito sensato. Pular dentro da porta não foi nada sensato. Mas não pensar um pouco mais em coisas como: se ele teria que arrumar um emprego; se ele teria que trabalhar; se ele poderia se apaixonar; se ele poderia retomar sua vida normal... Isso foi a maior estupidez da vida dele!

Num segundo ele achou o chão. Geralmente se fala de perder o chão, mas naquela escuridão ele não sentia nada, nem sabia onde pisava, então ele acabou por encontrar o dito cujo.

Olhou em volta e viu o mesmo Spinélio sorrindo muito. Quando se aproximou do homem, viu que ele mirava um espelho, e estava realmente muito bonito mas mantendo algumas características do Spinélio que ele era. Teve receio de se olhar no espelho, mas assim que se olhou, surpreendeu-se: estava com o mesmo cabelo loiro e os mesmos olhos cinzas e o mesmo porte físico de quem fez esporte durante toda a infância e adolescência, mas suas feições estavam diferentes das Malfoys. Ele não estava feio, na verdade, continuava charmoso. Até gostou do que viu. Não era ele, mas dava para o gasto.

- Olha, você vai manter uma vida comum aqui. Com emprego, casa, se quiser, namorada. Só que deve inventar uma desculpa bem convincente para sua família e uma história para seu passado.

- Mas, isso seria mentir, não?

- Oh, meu caro rapaz... Nós já estamos aqui, mortos, mas aqui. Se divirta um pouco – deu uma piscadela para o rapaz – Te vejo por aí!

Só quando Spinélio se despediu é que o loiro (que, felizmente, continuava com seus cabelos loiro-platinado) pode perceber que estava num parque, por que ele estaria ali? Resolveu caminhar um pouco. Até tomar um sorvete, quem sabe?

Parou para comprar um sorvete, e só então se lembrou que não tinha dinheiro. Meteu a mão no bolso, para ver se algo de sua "outra vida" lhe restara, mas sua surpresa não foi só achar uma carteira, mas achar uma carteira, que não era dele, cheia de euros. Ele nunca deixava tanto dinheiro na carteira. E carteira ainda tinha seu novo rosto estampando em uma identidade e em uma carteira de motorista e alguns cartões de crédito, tudo sem nome. Lembrou-se das apalavras do outro: "ajuda divina", gostara dessa ajudinha.

Pagou o sorvete e foi comendo, parou para olhar alguma coisa, o que era? Uma estátua com um cachorro que insistia em ter o sorvete do moço. Ele se viu obrigado a dar-lhe o sorvete quando o cão começou a chamar a atenção dos transeuntes. Olhou em volta para ver os curiosos e deparou-se com Melissa, uma antiga colega de casa ("Sonserina, com orgulho" lembrou-se) que passou por ele e pareceu que ia reconhece-lo, mas as preces de Draco não foram atendidas, pois ela apenas comentou (sem nenhum espanto):

- Nossa! Você lembra alguém que eu admirava muito! Só que eu não consigo me lembrar quem.

Ele se sentiu lisonjeado, acima de tudo. E responde com seu jeito de sempre:

- Obrigada, não é pra tanto – passou por Cristinah tentando claramente comprimir uma gargalhada e continuou andando até que viu uma Weasley com cara de quem vira um fantasma. E ela não vira um mesmo? Ele era um fantasma para ela!

Riu internamente da piada. Lógico não demonstrou isso. Apenas se divertiu com a situação. Não estava confirmado que ela o reconhecera. Até ele dizer:

- Olá, Weasley. Lembra de mim? – antes dela desmaiar ele só conseguia pensar: "Ah, não! Tem que ser outra. Só pode ser outra! Eu não vou ajudar a Weasleyzinha a achar o amor da vida dela nos 'olhos de sapinhos cozidos'! Tenha dó!".

Só quando ela caiu para trás é que ele viu a gravidade do que havia feito: tinha feito a garota desmaiar, mas não sabia onde estava, nem como ajuda-la sem tocar nela (Regra Nº 3 dos Malfoys – nunca encoste em traidores do sangue).

"Agora eu preciso mesmo de uma ajudinha dos céus!".


	3. Quando você realmente me ver

Game Over – o jogo acabou

"_Agora_ eu preciso de uma ajudinha dos céus!". E não é que a ajuda veio.

A ex-sonserina, Melissa, não havia saído do parque e viu sua amiga desmaiar ao falar com o rapaz que ela não conseguia lembrar com quem parecia. Na realidade ela estava tão avoada pensando no rapaz que só percebeu o estado da amiga quando uma pequena multidão de casais e patinadores se juntava em volta da amiga adormecida.

Ela se aproximou e viu que o mesmo rapaz estava na frente dela tentando, de um modo bem desajeitado, acorda-la.

Ao correr para ajudar tropeçou e foi acudida por um braço, e, recolhendo rápido os pertences que deixou cair começou a se desculpar:

- Foi muito mal. Descul... – ao parar para olhar seu salvador deu de cara com um belo homem moreno, ao qual ela, automaticamente, se interessou. Percebendo que havia parado para admirar o sujeito e ele já estava sem-graça, ela completou – Eh... desculpe-me. É que eu sou meio desajeitada, sabe.

- Por que estava correndo? – ainda bem que ele perguntou, pois ela na presença de homens, ainda mais bonitos daquele jeito, sempre se esquecia de todo o resto.

- Espere só um minutinho – estava andando de costas para a multidão e olhando para esse homem – é que eu... preciso... eu vou lá – e apontou para o aglomerado de pessoas – e já volto, ok?

Caminhou até a amiga e percebeu que ela já estava acordando.

- Weasley, eu não posso te deixar um segundo sozinha – disse ajudando-a a levantar-se – Que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma?

- Fantasma? – olhou para o lado e o homem sumira. "O que deu em mim? Acho que estou ficando louca. É isso." – Não, que isso. Foi só um susto. Achei que tinha visto uma pessoa conhecida.

- O testa-rachada?

- Não o chame assim, Melissa.

- O que? _Ele_ é tem a cabeça cortada ao meio por um raio. O que você quer que _eu _faça?

- Nada que uma sonserina poderia fazer.

- Então, esqueça. Vou te levar ao médico. Ou melhor, a um manicômio, porque você só pode ser uma louca para gostar daquele sem-sal.

- Hahaha, engraçadinha. Eu quero é ir para casa – a ruiva tinha temperamento forte pelo que Draco percebera ao observa-la de longe. "Típico dos Weasleys. O cabelo forte não deve ser uma característica genética e sim graças a suas personalidades!"

Ele resolveu segui-la de longe. De que outro modo poderia encontra-la e ajuda-la e assim não ir para o inferno? Até começava a considerar essa última hipótese não tão ruim.

Melissa é que era uma surpresa de encontrar. Seu apelido na escola era Mel, mas a garota estava longe de ser doce. Falava tudo o que era verdade e mais um pouco. Machucava as pessoas e pouco se importava. Em suma, era uma das poucas garotas que Darco admirava. E pelo visto ela o admirava também.

Ele estava parado numa banca de jornal lendo umas manchetes sobre sua "misteriosa morte" e rindo da ironia de ler os pêsames das pessoas mais improváveis para ele. "Bando de cínicos!"

- Então, Malfoy, você finalmente morreu! – disse um estranho em tom baixo ao seu ouvido.

Quando se virou viu um semblante conhecido: Cedrico Digory!

- Você...

- Eu e você também. A propósito, você já viu mais alguns dos seus amiguinhos comensais mortos por aí? Quando eles verem você vão tentar te matar... lógico que será impossível, mas você ainda assim sentira muita dor - disse com um sorriso maquiavélico - Me chame quando isso acontecer. Quero estar na primeira fila.

- Pergunta, se eu posso te reconhecer já que nós morremos e a minha... a minha... minha...

- A sua tarefa? Esse termos é bom para usar - respondeu a cara de desnorteado do outro - Assim você nunca se apega as pessoas.

- Sim, se a minha tarefa também me reconhece ele reconhece você?

- É... – e após fazer essa afirmação tão enfaticamente, mudou o tom para dizer ironicamente - Na realidade não.

- Quem é a sua? – disse pagando por uma revista que contava sua vida.

- Cho Chang. Minha ex em vida. Quero ver você pegar alguém pior. – disse pagando por um cigarro.

- Então abra bem os olhos: eu peguei a Weasley.

Sem poder se segurar Cedrico caiu na risada. Ria tanto que teve de se segurar para dizer:

- Cara, qualquer ajuda que você precisar pode me chamar. Ninguém precisa te castigar porque Ele já está te castigando.

- Obrigada.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Bem, eu morri com... 25.

- É, você aparenta ter essa idade mesmo.

- Como assim eu "aparento"?

- Você vem com a idade que eles quiserem.

- "Eles" quem?

- O pessoal burocrático lá do céu. Nunca reclame com eles de nada que você receber ou vai se ferra.

- A propósito, até agora não entendi essa de voltar a vida direito.

- Tudo se explica. O tempo vai passar e você vai entender. Bem, tenho que ir procurar a minha tarefa e a sua já está livre – disse apontando para porta em que Melissa deixava a casa.

- A gente se vê.

- Espero que sim, esse será um dos poucos motivos da minha felicidade dessa vez – disse rindo e andando pela rua feliz e contente.

- Cedrico, espera. O que você fez de ruim?

- Ufff... nada de ruim. Mas na época era como um dever para mim ajudar na guerra. Por isso voltei. Se bem que ter roubado a Cho do Potter foi um mérito que poucos conseguiram.

"O Cedrico mais convencido ainda! O que a morte não faz com as pessoas, não é mesmo?"

N/a: Gente, please, eu amo receber comentários. Please! Eu quero saber o que ocê acham. Bem, todo o resto que eu tenho a dizer está nas repostas dos comentários, okay?

Innis Winter - É, até eu me confundi nesse rolo, mas vou tentar me explicar na história. Agora que tal um resuminho: você morre e foi um desastre em vida, bebia, roubava, fazia coisas indescentes, enfim, era um horror, aí você não pode ir para o céu. Então, o que fazer? Voltar a Terra como uma pessoa semelhante ao que você era (já que se você voltasse como a mesma pessoa todos iam desconfiar e se você voltasse diferente não ia reconhecer a você mesmo no espelho) para poder ajudar alguém e ganhar suas "asinha" e assim o direito de ir para o céu (lógico que só até surgir um novo caso no qual precisem que você volte de novo). Entendeu? Se não, relaxa, espero que você ao menos se acostumar com a idéia.

Cris Anne Malfoy - Valeu. Realmente é muito chato. Você fica imaginando o que as pessoas estão pensando e com medo de postar os outros capítulos... Bem, pessoal eu quero a opinião de vocês, feito a Cris fez.

Stra. Malfoy - Quando eu tive essa idéia estava toda melancólica e isso me fez rir, por isso que a idéia é tão diferente: saiu de uma idéia louca! Agora, continuei o mais rápido possível, que tal?

Meygan Kaname - Thanks a lot! Estou adorando escrever e bolar essa fic faz cara de louca! Vocês nem sabe o que vai se suceder. Eu fico rindo sozinha imaginando as cenas do Harry, vocês não tem idéia da loucura que eu vou fazer com ele. Ah! Eu também quero o Draco como anjinhu! mas, quem não gostaria disso?


	4. Tudo vai começar

Game over – o jogo acabou

Draco resolveu comprar – além da revista - um "cicarro" (ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela droga trouxa). Parara de fumar a tempos – não porque poderia morrer e ter sérios problemas de saúde, na realidade foi mais inconscientemente que parou de fumar - mas já que não tinha como morrer de novo valia a pena contribuir para o buraco na camada de Ozônio. O problema é que seu dinheiro não saiu da carteira quando ele pediu um maço. Continuou tentando tirar o dinheiro discretamente, mas quem visse a força que ele fazia, quase em desespero, acharia que ele estava tentando rasgar as notas.

- Ok! Já entendi! Eu não posso – disse olhando para o céu e só depois reparando a cara do vendedor que parecia ter certeza que ele era louco – Sabe, eu parei e minha força de vontade anda meio abalada.

- Sem problema. Também foi difícil para mim parar. Sabe, existem ótimos chicletes e você pode pedir auxílio para sua família...

- Para minha família eu estou morto – disse irônicamente soltando um muxoxo, principalmente pelo fato de que não era só um pensamento da sua família preconceituosa, era sim uma verdade incontestável (incontestável ao menos para ele e para a Weasley fêmea).

- Ah! Nada do que você tenha feito pode ser tão ruim. Sabe, eles são a sua família...

- Não, é pior do que você pensa...

- Sorte sua... Minha família sabe que eu estou bem viva - disse uma garota que parara ao seu lado sem que Draco percebesse.

- Não fale assim, garota. Quando sua família se for... – quando o sermão começou Draco cansou-se da conversa do homem, que definitivamente não entendia nada de famílias puro-sangue, e cortou-o.

- Você não é a garota do parque? – perguntou cinicamente. É lógico que era ela. Reconheceria aquela figura sarcástica de olhos fechados (e põem fechado nisso, já que eles tiveram um... "casinho" em Hogwarts, nada sério mas bem prazeroso... diga-se de passagem).

- É, sou eu sim. A propósito, o que você fez com a minha amiga? – ironicamente, ele não tinha feito nada a não ser cumprimentá-la, não fez nem o de sempre, que seria um insulto à família de coelho e outro insulto ao penhasco que ela nutria pelo Potter (penhasco por que queda é muito pouco para o que ela sentia por seus "olhinhos de sapos cozidos").

- Digamos que eu sou um conhecido dela que perdeu o contato por algum tempo.

- Misterioso... Bem, depois eu arranco isso dela já que de você já vi que não vou conseguir nada. Tchau... ehm... ahm...

- Deric... Martilliano - "Até que o nome não está tão ridículo."

- Prazer. Melissa C. Delliane.

- Sua amiga está acordada?

- Pelo menos quando eu a deixei estava... Só não a faça desmaiar de novo, por favor – virou de costas e deixou sua amiga com aquele homem que a fazia lembrar muito... alguém. Alguém que ela não conseguia lembrar. "Sabe, ele até poderia fazer bem a Gina... muito bem." pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Só uma coisa – disse dando uns passos na direção em que ela andara e permanecendo atrás dela. Então sussurrou bem perto do seu ouvido – sua varinha está aparecendo do casaco. Cuidado, não vamos querer que você a perca – então ajeitou a varinha da garota para dentro do casaco da mesma, ainda de costas para ela, o que fez Melissa, ao se virar, rapidamente imaginar se ele não poderia se interessar por ela em vez da amiga "Ah, a Wealeyzinha não vai aproveitar ele mesmo. Só mesmo para isso que você serve Potter, deixar que eu fique com os caras que a Gina, sem perceber, dá o fora! Um dia ela ainda vai aprender, até lá, eu não posso deixar um cara desses sozinho, posso?", ao mesmo tempo em que Draco pensava "Ótimo, enquanto eu dou uma de cupido para cima da pobretona, dou uns amassos nessa Sonserina".

- Por um acaso você tem um endereço além de um nome?

- Não, acabei de voltar de uma viagem.

- Vai permanecer aqui por quanto tempo?

- Espero ficar um tempo aqui na Terra se me for permitido, o que é bem provável – ela começou a rir.

- Bem, - disse controlando o riso - eu conheço uns lugares bem legais aqui na cidade. Se quiser sair um dia desses dê seu novo endereço para a Gina e peça-a que me passe, ok?

- Sem problema – deu as costas à loira e se dirigiu em direção ao prédio em que a mesma saíra.

Ele então se dirigiu até a porta e viu que o prédio não era exclusivo, como os prédios que ele estava acostumado à morar. "Mas é claro, seu idiota, como uma Weasley vai morar em algum lugar decente. É só olhar e perceber que ela deve dar muito orgulho ao seu pai traidor-do-sangue morando num lugar trouxa."

Observando melhor a lista de números reparou que, para seu infortúnio, o prédio tinha mais de um andar, o que dificultaria sua busca. Pior que isso era o fato de que havia um monte de botõezinhos numerados que ele não sabia para que serviam. Lógico que ele, como não era estúpido, percebeu que os botões se tratavam dos andares, mas o que os malditos botões faziam? Apertou um botão e apareceu uma voz que, sinceramente não era nada parecida com a da Weasley caçula.

- Que quê é? – disse a voz de uma velha rabugenta.

- Desculpe senhora, estou procurando uma tal de Weasley.

- Não sou eu. – dizendo isso sua voz sumiu. Draco voltou a tocar o mesmo botão, pelo menos sabia que ali havia gente.

- Que você quer? Eu já disse que não sou ela.

- A senhora poderia me dizer onde ela mora?

- No 2º andar.

- Obrigada.

Parte do problema estava resolvida, agora, como fazer a Weasley abrir a portaria para ele?

- Ô, rapaz – disse chamando um garoto trouxa que passava. "Arght! Eu não acredito que estou falando com outro trouxa. Hoje não é o meu melhor dia." – Que tal ganhar uma grana fácil?

- Eu vou ter que matar alguém? – disse desconfiado. "Essa geração. Não quer sujar as mãos com nada."

- Não, é muito mais fácil. Eu vou tocar um botão e você vai dizer que é uma entrega de... ah! Sei lá. Invente que é entregador de alguma coisa e peça para subir. Ela não pode descer de jeito nenhum, ou seja precisa fazer com que ela abra a porta para você.

- Fácil assim?

- Fácil assim. E se ela desconfiar e não abrir, você... dê adeus ao dinheiro. Pronto? – o garoto fez que sim com a cabeça, então Draco tocou o botão com o número 2.

- Olá? – perguntou uma voz de quem estava meio atordoada e, apesar de toda a interferência do aparelho, Draco reconhecia a voz daquela garota que uma vez no colégio o havia atirado um feitiço para espantar bicho-papão que o fez ficar com seus belos traços do rosto e seu impecável cabelo loiro irreconhecíveis. "Garota desprezível, não acredito que vou ter que ajudar o Potter a ficar com sua própria sombra!"

- Oi, eu tenho uma entrega que é precisa ser feita pessoalmente.

- Espere um minuto que eu vou descer – Draco começou a achar que o plano não daria certo e que o garoto era mais idiota do que ele esperava.

- Moça, tem certeza? É meio grande e muito pesado. Duvido que a senhora consiga carregar – brilhante. O garoto ao menos conseguia ter idéias próprias, o que era um avanço para um trouxa.

- Grande e pesado? De quem é?

- Bem, aqui no cartão diz que é uma surpresa – Draco puxou a carteira e tirou um maço de notas para entregar para o garoto.

- Okay. Eu vou abrir a porta e você pode subir até o 2º andar.

Ouviu-se um barulho irritante e a porta foi aberta. "Nunca entendi essas engenhocas trouxas" Draco pensou ao entregar o dinheiro ao garoto.

- Obrigado, moço. – disse saindo com umas 5000 libras.

"Pronto, agora não tem mais volta. Ou tem?"

N/a: Gente, sorry mesmo. O capítulo está ridículo, curto, sem muita informação útil e ainda por cima mal escrito... Esse é mais um capítulo "tapa-buraco". Olha, eu sei que eu disse que ia escrever a fic toda antes de enviar, mas... sabe como é, eu não resisti a tentação. Pelo menos o Draco está mais irônico, rabugento e mal educado, não está? Eu acho que estou perdendo o rumo dessa fic, mas fazer o que?

Biazinha Malfoy - ainda não foi nesse capítulo que ele conta, mas provavelmente será no capítulo que vem... aí você vai ver o que é uma histérica o

Meygan Kaname - obrigada, mesmo. É bom saber que tem gente gostando do que eu estou escrevendo (se não eu parava de escrever agora mesmo!), mas você mal vai acreditar no que o Cedrico vai se transformar no final... dá risada maléfica hahahaha... também nunca fui muito com a cara dele. Ah! Eu também desmaiaria se visse aquele mal caminho (já que pedaço é muito pouco) na minha frente.

Agora eu só peço que vocês cliquem naquele botãozinho no final da tela escrito "Go" e me mandem um comentário qualquer. Pode dizer que gosto da fic, pode dizer que odiou, pode dizer que esse é o pior capítulo escrito em todo o universo de fics. Eu agüento! Mas, please, enviem-me o que vocês acharam sobre a fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Próximo capítulo... tan tan tan tan... nem eu sei o que vai acontecer... Vou sair digitando e ver no que dá! (o que não deve ser boa coisa... ¬¬)


	5. A fazer sentido

Game Over – o jogo acabou

--- Interrompo esse capítulo para dar os devidos créditos: à Jk, que é, infelizmente, dona de todos os personagens que eu uso e abuso nessa fic; e à minha amiga Carla (nem a distência nos separa, não é:) pelo nome Deric Martilliano, já que o que eu havia criado era uma droga! ----

Não, infelizmente não tinha mais volta. Afinal, a morte é algo inevitável. Ou será que não? "Porra! Que drogas de pergunta. Por que elas vieram me encherem agora?!! Eu quero, ao menos, me divertir enquanto eu posso. Se para isso eu tenho que ajudar uma pobretona a ficar com um idiota míope, então é isso que farei."

Ele entrou no prédio. Um prédio trouxa, no meio de uma rua trouxa, cheia de trouxas ignorantes. "Pelo amor de Deus, como ela e a família podem envergonhar tanto o mundo bruxo?" Os trouxas não têm nem idéia de que os bruxos existiam e que magia não era uma lenda antiga.

Perguntava-se como ela conseguia morar lá sem explodir coisas com a varinha de vez em quando? Ou sem levitar coisas? Como ela consegui se conter para não lançar uma maldiçãozinha ao menos nas pessoas, nem que fosse de vez em quando? Como ela não conseguia parecer suspeita se ele só de andar na calçada ou comprar um jornal chamava muita atenção? "Que pergunta é essa? Lógico que eu chamo atenção! Sou lindo, loiro, charmoso... irresistível!" Mas como ela fazia para passar-se despercebida o tempo todo ele não sabia.

Ele não sabia, e, na realidade, não se importava muito. Não ia ficar muito tempo dentro daquela espelunca mesmo. Pelo menos era isso que esperava.

Abriu a porta evitando muito contato com aquele lugar que devia ser imundo (no minímo era trouxa). Subiu dois lances de escadas e parou. Como ele iria fazer para a tapada não dar na cara dele? Nem desmaiar, se possível. Pensou um pouco. Não havia jeito. Simplesmente teria que se dirigir até a porta e esperar que ela ficasse acordada, e de preferência sem encostar nele.

Puxou sua varinha, provavelmente ao atender a porta ela tentaria lhe jogar alguma coisa, por exemplo... um vaso, uma estatueta, ou, o mais provável: uma maldição imperdoável. Começou a caminhada até a única porta do corredor.

- Pode entrar. Deixei a porta aberta - bem, parecia que, quem quer que estivesse lá em cima olhando para ele, ouvira seus pensamentos.

Ele passou pela porta e teve um susto. Não era nada como ele havia imaginado. "Quantas pessoas a Weasley teve que matar para mudar tanto de vida?". O apartamento não poderia ser considerado confortável. Estava acima disso. Devia ter sido aumentado por feitiço já que era muito maior do que parecia e, dentro dele havia coisas de bastante valor. Não que ela pudesse entrar na lista dos 10 mais ricos do mundo bruxo (que Draco fazia parte desde que assumira os... os assuntos de família, podemos dizer), com aquele apartamento não entrava nem na lista dos 200 mais ricos, mas era uma mudança radical do que ele esperava da mais novas dos amantes-de-trouxas.

- Tsc, tsc, Wealsey. Sua mãe nunca te disse para não deixar estranhos entrarem na sua casa? Você sabe... às vezes você acaba tendo o que não espera. Uma surpresa nem sempre é agradável. – ela, que estava de costas para ele procurando algo em sua biblioteca particular, ficou em choque, estancada na mesma posição de antes.

- Okay, quem é você? – disse ao reconhecer a voz do Sonserino.

- Não me reconhece mais Weasley. Se eu não me engano sai na capa de quase todos os jornais bruxo e - fazendo careta acrescentou - trouxas ultimamente... se não na capa de todos. Sabe, a minha suspeita _morte_ – disse no melhor tom Malfoy enfatizando a palavra morte, o que fez a garota virar-se para ele.

- Olha, o Malfoy morreu e, quem quer que você seja, tomar uma poção polissuco para se passar por um morto não é nada legal - ela estava estranhamente nervosa... mas o garoto devia levar em consideração que ele morrera.

- Oh. Você realmente espera que as pessoas respeitem minha imagem? – disse mostrando-lhe a capa de uma revista que dizia "Mocinho ou bandido? – saibam tudo sobre o poder e a maldição de ser Draco Malfoy" – Por favor, Wealsey – disse cuspindo o nome - nem você pode ser tão ingênua!

- Draco Malfoy está morto. Pare de se passar por ele. Você não vai conseguir me enlouquecer.

- Jura? Uma pena. Bem, eu morri sim. Não posso descrever como é, - disse gesticulando desnecessariamente - mas posso te dar a certeza que estou morto.

- Olha, só porque eu estava com o Malfoy quando ele morreu você não pode querer me culpar. Eu já disse ao Ministério que eu desmaie e bati com a cabeça e não me lembro de mais nada...

- O que você estava fazendo comigo? – disse visivelmente assustado com a idéia de estar com aquela traidora-do-sangue quando morrera.

- Para com isso.

- Me diga o que você estava fazendo comigo!

- Eu não vou te dizer nada. Melhor, nem vou te ouvir. Vou chamar o Ministério para descobrir quem você realmente é.

- Bem, acho que, infelizmente, vou ter que passar aqui um tempo para provar que eu não tomei nenhuma poção polissuco.

- Eu não vou deixar um louco ficar na minha casa!

- Como você deve saber a poção que você supõem que eu esteja usando...

- Eu tenho certeza que você a está usando.

- Você supõem que eu esteja usando - a corrigiu já com um fio de paciência - passa seu efeito em umas duas horas e, como você me encontrou no parque a mais de uma hora acho que vou esperar aqui – sentou-se no sofá enquanto olhava seu relógio – mais uma hora para que você veja que eu sou... eu.

- Okay, eu não acredito nisso – disse olhando para o teto. Depois voltou a face para aquele "Malfoy" que estava na sua sala – Toda a família do Malfoy acha que eu o matei e está me perturbando por causa disso. Você não precisa vir aqui também. Eu não fiz nada!!

- Vejo que você não se importou muito com a minha morte, não é?

- Não, que saber, eu fiz pouco caso da _sua_ morte – parou um momento para pensar e se retificou – Na realidade, foi ao contrário, sabe: menos um idiota vivo. Agora – disse empunhando a varinha – gostaria de pedir, educadamente, que o sr. Quem-quer-que-seja faça o favor de se retirar da minha casa ou eu vou ter que lhe obrigar a isso.

- Sabe, Weasley, vejo que você está bem melhor de vida. Agora nem precisa mais pedir esmola, não é? – disse ignorando a varinha. Ela não iria fazer nada de mais para ele... já devia estar bem encrencada pelo pouco que dissera.

- Eu tenho permissão para lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável – "Droga. Isso complica as coisas. Ela deve ter se tornado uma auror." pensou sentindo-se desconfortável repentinamente.

- Deve ser bem útil. Eu só posso acrescentar que você vai desperdiçar sua coragem Grinfinória se lançar um "Avada Kedavra" em mim, estando eu devidamente morto, não?

- Por Merlim! O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! – berrou desesperada "Aposto que esses Comensais nojentos resolveram me matar para 'compensar' a 'perda'."

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas ele está falando a verdade – disse um homem que estava no quadro em cima de sua lareira. O homem na parede na realidade era Alvo Dumbledor.

- Como? – indagou a ruiva.

- Por que você tem uma foto do seu diretor de escola, Weasley? Você é louca, por acaso? - mais desconfortável do que nunca vendo aquele velho ali.

- Chega! - disse apontando a varinha para o peito do rapaz – Cruci...

- Não – repreendeu calmamente o ex-diretor – Ele vai calar-se, não vai?

- Eu... Não! – que era aquele morto para chamar-lhe à atenção. Tudo bem que se encontravam na mesma situação. "Irônico. Ele foi morto por minha causa e agora, que também estou morto ele vem me ajudar... Velho caduco!"

- Ela tem coragem para matar-lhe, Malfoy. Fique quieto e deixe-me falar.

- Então ela vai acreditar mais no que um quadro falar para ela do que no que um bruxo em carne e osso... okay, talvez nem tanto carne e osso, mas quase isso, falar para ela?

- Ou você cala a boca e deixa... esse quadro, como você disse, explicar ou você vai se dar mal.

- Primeiro, querida, feche a porta. Não queremos nenhum trouxa armando um escândalo, não é mesmo? – a garota obedeceu-o – Agora tente se acalmar e entenda que, mesmo contra a vontade dele, o Malfoy que realmente morreu e esse sentado em seu sofá são o mesmo.

- Mas, se ele está morto, como... como...?

- Nem ele entende direito isso.

- Nem há muito que entender – contrariou o garoto, sem nem olhar para o velho. Agora estava contemplando um piano estranhamente familiar.

- Há pessoas que tem... digamos, assuntos inacabados na Terra – a ruiva abriu a boca para retrucar com algo do tipo "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" mas foi cortada – e há pessoas, como o Malfoy, que não foram... politicamente corretos aqui na Terra e que, quando morrem, não merecem o direito de ir para onde todas as pessoas boas vão – a Weasley caçula encarou o loiro que ria irônicamente ainda observando o piano.

- Disso eu já sabia.

- Mas o que você não sabe é que, quem quer que controle o Universo acredita que certas pessoas, como o Malfoy, merecem uma segunda chance de voltar à Terra e fazer algo que preste.

- Ingênuo, não? – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito.

- Então – disse o velho acabando com aquela ceninha – ele voltou. Mas só é reconhecido por você e outros como ele...

- E, pelo visto, por quadros também.

- Mas, se é assim, o que ele é? E por que só eu posso reconhecer esse idiota?

- Isso é...

- Deixa que eu mesmo explico isso – deu um sorriso superior sabendo que a Weasley iria odiar a idéia – Eu sou uma espécie de... "anjo da guarda". E eu voltei com o propósito de te ajudar a ficar com o seu "olhinhos de sapinhos cozidos" – a garota gelou.

- O que? – pergunto branca.

- Ele veio aqui para te ajudar a ficar com seu amor verdadeiro. Bem, eu tenho que visitar outro quadro meu, então... Não se matem, okay?

- Não que eu possa morrer de novo - resmungou debilmente enquanto o velho de barba branca saia.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy.

- Weasley, isso não é uma opção para mim.

- Eu não quero a sua ajuda, já disse. Pode ir.

- Olha, Weasley, eu não queria morrer. E você me deve essa chance de continuar "vivo" por algum tempo, não? – disse sabendo que ela consideraria a questão já que, como boa sombra do Potter, ela devia fazer o certo. Fora isso ele devia ter tocado na ferida aberta já que ela fora a última a vê-lo com vida – Encare como uma troca de favores. Por sua causa – ele fez uma careta ao dizer isso – eu estou aqui hoje. E, para eu ficar mais um tempo aqui, eu tenho que te ajudar com o testa-rachada.

Ela o olhou por um tempo ameaçadoramente.

- E por que eu iria te deixar me ajudar? – "Nem pensar que eu vou deixar esse Comensal vira-casaca tirar mais sarro da minha cara do que ele tirava no colégio. Pera aí, ele nem mais vivo está! Eu não vou querer ajuda dele nem morta. Okay, esse pensamento foi contraditório, mas é verdade!"

- Talvez eu seja sua melhor chance de achar... como o velho disse: "seu amor verdadeiro" - "Que garota chata e cabeça-dura. Aí há um bom motivo para o Potter não estar se relacionando com ela."

Ela parou um tempo e ficou olhando-o. Tentando decifrar o que ele esperava realmente ganhar com aquilo tudo. Até que ele deu muxoxo e disse:

- Olha, eu vim ajudar. Mas, já que você não está interessada em conquistar o Potter – cuspiu o nome do garoto – eu também não vou ficar insistindo.

- Bem, já que você se decidiu – abriu a porta e fez sinal para que ele se retirasse.

Ele saiu daquele apartamento, daquele prédio, de perto daquela louca. Ficou agradecido por ela não ter aceitado sua ajuda.

- Eu tentei – disse mais uma vez olhando para cima. "Isso está virando um hábito. Ou eu paro de falar sozinho, ou vão me internar em algum sanatório". Virou o rosto para a frente começou a andar.

"Vamos ver se funciona."

N/a: Olá. Mesmo sem nenhum incentivo de continuar a escrever e eu levei em conta que postei o último num dia de semana e que, ao menos, não recebi nenhum berrador.

Como os bruxos não tem religião, então eu não vou falar muito sobre o que eles pensam, sabe... se existe um Deus, vários Deuses... Ao menos nessa fic eles acreditam que tem _alguém_ lá em cima, okay?

Ginny – Okay nada! autora engasga quando vê que, magicamente, a Wealey aparece na sua frente Como é? Vai ficar me fazendo de idiota a fic toda?

Trina – Não, que isso. A fic toda, não. Só uma parte dela.

Ginny – Ei! O Malfoy está todo imponente, cheio de atitude, idéias... e eu? Vou ficar sendo a "sombra" a fic toda?

Draco – Cala a boca, Wealey. a autora começa a babar quando o Malfoyzinho aparece Ela sabe que eu sou... assim... Sarcástico, inteligente... enfim, irresistível

Trina – Olha, Draco, pode até ser que você seja tudo isso, mas eu devo acrescentar que você é convencido, metido, mimado, criança e é...

Ginny – Uma doninha!

Trina – É. Isso também.

Draco – É assim? Eu morro, tento ajudar essa pobretona, participo da sua fic e sou tratado assim? Vocês vão ver.

Trina – Mas, Draco, é verdade! E você sabe disso. Todas as autoras escrevem isso de você.

Draco – Não elas escrevem essa garota aqui diz apontando para a Wealsey dizendo isso para mim.

Ginny – Elas só escrevem o que eu penso.

Trina – Querem parar de brigar?!

Draco – Mas nós praticamente só brigamos nesse capítulo.

Trina – Eu sei. abaixa a cabeça Eu não sabia como fazer a Ginny reagir diferente.

Draco – Tudo bem. Eu não te culpo.

Ginny – Eu sim. Isso é uma fic em que você vai fazer nós dois ficarmos juntos?

Trina – Pretendo.

Ginny – Como?

Trina – Não sei.

Draco – Grande autora que você é! Não sabe nada da fic.

Trina – Eu sei o final, ajuda?

Ginny – Você não vai me fazer ficar com ele? nessa hora a autora olha com cara exasperada para a Weasley

Trina – Você realmente acha que eu vou contar? Sabe, já foi muita loucura junta para um dia só! Quer saber. Aparatem daqui!!! Com o berro eles dois obedecem Aff... Não é fácil escrever uma fic... não é mesmo.

(Conversa nada a ver só para dar umas explicações sobre a fic já que a autora não tinha nada melhor para fazer. E já que você está lendo isso mesmo, que tal enviar uma _review_? É só clicar no botãozinho 'Go' e fazer uma autora menos insana. Que tal?)

Obs: Relendo a fic vi um detalhe que eu não expliquei direito (você agora deve estar se perguntando: "UM?!!!! Só um?!") : a morte do Draco foi tão importante que saiu em jornais trouxas.


	6. E as coisas mudarão

Game Over – o jogo acabou

--- Eu sei que não devia ficar interrompendo a fic assim, mas eu tenho uma coisa a avisar. Gente, é lógico que a fic é louca! É minha! Não podia ser de outro jeito! Não tentem entender muito, tentem aproveitar as loucuras que viram. E muita loucura virá, pode ter certeza disso! ---

Ele encaminhou-se até uma confeitaria no meio de Hogsemead. O lugar era apertado e barulhento. Os sorvetes eram definitivamente muito gostosos, mas esse era um daqueles lugares decorados por alguém de muito mal gosto. Provavelmente a mãe do vendedor. Ele simplesmente estava acostumado a andar em lugares chiques e refinado, o que o faziam sentir-se deslocado naquela gritaria.

O que ele menos queria era permanecer um segundo que fosse lá dentro, mas, por alguma razão seus pés o levaram para dentro e quando viu estava pedindo um doce rosa e verde. Pagou e foi para fora da loja.

Não que ele estivesse esperando que algo acontecesse, apenas queria comer o doce sossegado. Foi então que ele a viu andando apressada pela rua.

- Você... – Gina sem fôlego disse um pouco mais alto do que esperava, então abaixou o tom de voz para que a conversa ficasse apenas entre ela e o loiro – você tem... é, de certa forma, você tem... tem...

- Você vai dizer ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

- Você tem razão – disse vencida.

- Disso eu já sabia. Eu sempre tenho razão – parou um momento para pensar sobre o que ela estava falando – Razão exatamente no que?

- Você é minha melhor chance de conquistar o Harry.

- Sabe, se você tivesse um pouco mais de dignidade você não teria falado isso. Ah! Draco, que cabeça a sua. Se você tivesse alguma dignidade não estaria correndo atrás do namorado de outra.

- Em primeiro lugar: eles vão mal.

- E ele ainda não te chamou para sair – comentou venenoso.

- Em segundo – disse ignorando o comentário – Eu posso até não ter muita dignidade, mas você tem que ser mesmo muito cara-de-pau... ou muito ingênuo.

- Como assim?

- Você é que veio me procurar. Mesmo depois do estado que eu deixei seu rosto no meu 5º ano – conseguiu irrita-lo. Podia ver isso nos seus punhos fechados.

- Ah! Bem, sua dignidade abaixa a cada segundo em que você fala com o filho do homem que te "deu" o diário do Lorde.

- Você não devia se envergonhar disso? Ao menos agora que ele está morto?

- Você não acha que foi super engraçado quando você entrou naquele campo de batalhas e ele disse "Olá, pequena Weasley"? Eu acho que nenhum Comensal conseguiu conter a risada da cara do Potter quando você respondeu "Oi, Tom" – disse rindo ironicamente.

- Eu fui lá distraí-lo... e consegui, não?

- Até hoje não sei como.

- Foi porque tudo aconteceu muito rápido para você? – disse falando bem vagarosamente, como se ele fosse um bebê.

- Talvez. Ou talvez por que eu estivesse sendo estuporado exatamente naquela hora – fez cara de incerteza - Vá saber!

- Você foi estuporado?!

- Você achou que tivesse sido a única?

- Eu achei que, enquanto eles se distraiam, havia dado tempo de você matarem alguns de surpresa.

- Por eu ter matado um é que eu fui estuporado. Cinco vezes.

- Malfoy, você é ainda mais incompetente do que eu imaginava – disse divertida, sabendo que por mais que eles falassem de um forma um tanto descontraída esse era um assunto delicado, ainda mais para ele que havia mudado de lado no final da Guerra. E foi tão no final que os Comensais que sobreviveram juram que ele não havia mudado.

- É. Sou muito incompetente. Até porque não fui eu quem enviou uma carta com a localização do Lorde.

- Foi você? Eu achei que tivesse sido o Snape.

- Ah! Ele não seria ouvido por ninguém.

- E por que você foi?

- Porque eu não havia matado o velhote na sua parede. Mas também eu tive que enviar a carta para aquela louca... – disse com cara de nojo.

- Você não está falando da carta que a Thonks recebeu antes da última luta?

- Nossa. Sua memória voltou a funcionar! Mas, façamos o seguinte: eu não falo mais sobre a guerra e você não fica suspirando pelo Potter perto de mim.

- Combinado!

Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, em que só se ouvia o barulho do homem comendo o final de seu doce.

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos se queremos encontrar o Potter ainda hoje.

- Como assim?

- Além de pobreza, sardas e esse cabelo ridiculamente ruivo você também herdou memória curta? Você já esqueceu o que você veio... melhor: o que eu vim fazer aqui, Weasley?

- Não, mais eu não pensei que fossemos falar com o Harry hoje.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu quero acabar esse trabalho o mais cedo possível.

- Como você pretende encontra-lo? E o que você pretende dizer quando o fizer?

- Tudo bem – parou um minuto para bolar um plano e mais uma vez eles afundaram em silêncio – Que dia é hoje?

- Dia 23 de Dezembro... por quê?

- Bem, daqui a dois dias os coelhos da sua família vão se encontrar, não vão?

- Nós não somos coelhos, Malfoy.

- Não vão?

- Vamos.

- Ótimo. Encontre-me dia 25 na praça em frente à sua casa – disse isso como se encerrasse o assunto.

- Não! – "Ele sinceramente bateu a cabeça quando morreu. Eu não vou deixar um Sonserino nojento invadir minha ceia de Natal."

- O testa-rachada não vai?

- Vai.

- Você tem idéia melhor?

- Eu não vou te levar para minha casa.

- Calma Weasley – disse aproveitando que estava bem próximo da garota e abaixando o rosto para sussurrar – Eu não mordo – depois se afastou e completou – E, fora isso, eles não vão me reconhecer e eu prometo me comportar.

- E como eu explico você para minha família e meus amigos?

- Diga o que eu disse para sua amiguinha... que eu sou um conhecido seu que perdeu contato por um tempo. Ah! Não esqueça de dizer que sou novo por aqui...

- E que passaria o Natal sozinho? – riu Gina – Assim ninguém vai pensar em lhe expulsar da festa... Até que os Sonserinos sabem pensar.

- Melhor ir avisar logo sua mãe, para que ninguém suspeite – disse virando-se. Outra coisa que estava virando hábito, virar de costas para as pessoas. Ao menos esse hábito era menos idiota do que falar olahndo para o alto.

- Ah! Malfoy, só uma coisa – ele mal tinha voltado-se para ela quando foi interceptado por um soco – Isso foi por ter invadido minha casa e falado mal da minha descendência – ela foi andando para casa normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto as pessoas em volta paravam para acudir o garoto.

Enquanto massageava o local onde fora atingido pensou "Essa garota é louca! Por isso que o Potter não quer ficar com ela!"

N/a: Ops... não resisti e coloquei spoiler dos livros 6... e do 5... e do 2. Mas tentei deixar o mais inteligível possível, ok? Eu criei um pouquinho sobre o que aconteceria na guerra e ainda tenho umas idéias que vou espalhar na fic...

Aproveitem a atualização pois ela só devia acontecer semana que vem, mas eu vi um fato que eu tive que comentar: antes do cap. 4 eu tinha 474 hits, agora, depois do cap.4 eu tenho 747 hits nessa fic! Ah! Provavelmente a próxima atualização será um presente de aniversário para... MIM mesma!!!! Porque eu mereço! Por isso será bem rápida - provavelmente, ninguém sabe!

Uh... eu até pensei em continuar escrevendo esse capítulo, mas achei melhor deixar para o capítulo que vem, que, a propósito será muito curto, se eu entendo alguma coisa das idéias que eu tive. Bem, muitas cenas Draco e Gina, mas o melhor vem no capítulo 8 (Sim! ¬¬ Eu já escrevi até o cap. 8. Por que eu não postei ainda? Porque eu quero ver o que vocês vão achando de cada capítulo)... eu estou morrendo de rir só de pensar nisso. Espero que vocês não me mordam depois do próximo capítulo... espero mesmo! Ainda mais para aquelas garotas que adoram o casal DG, mas que não gostam de ver o Harry... digamos... descaracterizado...

Capítulo 8 se aproximando!!! Eu amei esse capítulo, que será muito grande (já tem 11 páginas!!!!!!!!!!!).

E mais uma vez bate a cabeça no teclado eu peço que comente sabe... Elogiem-me, xinguem-me (moderadamente), podem perguntar qualquer coisa...

Agora, respondendo as super reviews que eu recebi (amei gente!)...

EuDy - Essa fic é uma doideira mesmo! Mas vai rolar muita coisa louca a fic toda.

Innis Winter - Não tem problema, não! Pelo menos deixou um coment agora! Eu sei que tá confuso, se der eu explico tudo mais tarde, porém tem tanta coisa para acontecer!!!

Ah! Sim, as "entidades lá de cima" adoram ficar bêbadas/drogadas/fora de órbita/com a cabeça nas nuvens/totalmente desmioladas nessa fic, mas elas não disseram que ela devia ficar com o Harry, disseram?

Vocês ainda vão ver o Harry. Nossa, ele é o personagem que eu mais fico feliz em escrever nessa fic e você vão descobrir porque no tão esperado capítulo 8 (que vai ajudar no desenrolar da fic toda... Na realidade, só o final dele ajudará a fic toda. Mas que final é esse!!!!!!!)!

Com esses coments pode deixar que eu não vou desistir (se bem que se eu dessistisse seria só depois do meu amado capítulo 8).

Mini.O.o - valew pelo coment, vou cobrar outro, viu?

Lika Slytherin - Você precisara esperar até o cap 8 para um capítulo maior, mas te garanto, se você gostou da fic até agora, esse capítulo será imperdível!


	7. Mudarão para valer

Game Over – o jogo terminou

--- Não adianta, tem gente que não lê a N/a. Por isso eu vim implorar a vocês que, após lerem esse capítulo (lógico!) cliquem naquele botãozinho escrito "go" no final dessa página (lado esquerdo da sua tela) e escrevam qualquer coisa para mim, até que me acham uma inútil!---

Ela com certeza era uma idiota. Uma idiota com uma mão desgraçada.

- Aquela filha-da... – segurou o xingamento.

Ela adorava atacá-lo. Principalmente quando ele não esperava. Ela ia se ver com ele. Ah, se ia. Ele ia fazer algo tão horrível naquela ceia que ela ia querer ter batido mais forte no estômago dele para que ele nunca mais conseguisse pronunciar uma palavra sem doer.

Mas antes ele precisava de um lugar para dormir. Pensou no Caldeirão Furado, mas aquele lugar era muito... muito... muito pobre para ele, Draco Malfoy... por que não importa que nome ele use, ele sempre seria Draco Malfoy, acima de tudo, acima de todos. Ao ouvir essas palavras achou-as tão parecidas com as que Lúcio um dia haviam pronunciado:

- _Malfoys estão sobre tudo... e sobre todos... E você não pode se esquecer que, independente do que você faça, é esse o sangue que corre em suas veias. Isso é algo que você pode trair, mas não esconder. Você está preso a essa maldição. E eu espero que você viva, mas só para ver o quão Malfoy você é._

Ele pronunciara essas palavras pouco antes da ultima luta, ao saber que Draco havia traído seu Lorde. O pior é que as palavras dele haviam se concretizado e, quando ele tentou se recuperar dos pesares da guerra, mostrou que era muito Malfoy. Pelo menos era Malfoy de acordo com a descrição de seu pai.

- Merlim! Há quanto tempo não penso nesse dia...

Abriu a carteira e viu que seu dinheiro havia mudado de aspecto. Não reparara a manhã toda que havia, convenientemente, andado com dinheiro trouxa na carteira até a hora em que fora na sorveteria. A quantia pagava exatamente um dia de estadia naquela espelunca. "Adivinha porquê?" disse sorrindo como um idiota, porém estava ironizando. Lógico que sabia o que havia acontecido com o dinheiro. Estavam – quem quer que fosse - avisando que ele precisava ficar lá. "Droga, seu idiota!" disse a si mesmo "Tinha que morrer justo quando eles estavam fazendo corte no orçamento".

Fez sua entrada e pagou a primeira noitada. Não sabia quanto tempo ia ficar lá, e se o dinheiro não estivesse contado até o último nucle ele iria pagar para ficar mais uns dias... só de garantia.

Subiu para o quarto. Com a guerra os quartos tiveram seus números aumentados - Draco nunca entendera o por quê dessa medida ridícula, mas enfim ela continuava valendo – e o quarto que Draco pegar era o 999. Logicamente que aquela casa cheia de cupins não tinha 999 quartos. Não devia chegar nem a 100, mas fazer o que?

Colocou a chave no trinco da porta velha e... nada. A chave simplesmente não entrava. O que era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Tentou de novo e de novo até dar um murro de raiva na porta.

De repente a porta se abriu mostrando um quarto confortável, bem iluminado e arrumado, e um homem novo, que pareci esgotado.

- Se importa de procurar seu próprio quarto?

Um carrancudo atendente do bar-hospedaria veio ver o que perturbava a "paz" normal do lugar.

- Posso saber o que houve?

- Na minha chave está escrito 999, mas não entra e, aparentemente, esse não é nem meu quarto. Que droga é essa?

- Deixe-me ver – ele tomou a chave da mão de Draco com uma cara grosseira e também não conseguiu abrir. Quando olhou para conferir o número da porta viu o erro do garoto e sorriu para parecer, ao menos parecer, simpático – Você errou de quarto.

- Impossível. Aqui está 999.

- Vire de cabeça para baixo – o garoto obedeceu e viu que, na realidade seu quarto era 666.

- Ah! Obrigado – disse meio sem jeito.

Desceu as escadas e chegou ao seu quarto. A chave, infelizmente, girou o trinco daquele quarto. "Essa chave está definitivamente contra mim" pensou quando viu a droga de quarto em que fora colocado.

"Isso só pode ser um mau presságio."

N/a: Põem "Happy Birthday to you" para tocar e canta para si mesma - "Parabéns para mim! Parabéns para mim! Parabéns para miiim! Parabéns para mim!" Sim, esse é o capítulo de presente para... MIM! (Eu fiquei esperando acordada de dia 5 até dia 6 só para garantir que o MEU cap. sairia no dia do MEU niver, e que minha internet temperamental não atrapalhasse) Eu preferia que meu aniversário caísse no próximo capítulo que tem mais de mim, mas o que eu posso fazer? Adiar a minha data de nascimento é que não dá! É dia 6 então é dia 6 (que a propósito esse ano é a sexta feira santa)!

Eu estou há seis capítulos no mesmo dia, repararam? Eu sim! Lógico, porque esse é o sexto capítulo (não, o prólogo para mim não conta como capítulo)! Cansei do dia 23 de Dezembro (que no início da fic nem era 23 de Dezembro. No início da fic nem era dia nenhum, por que eu nem sabia no que estava me metendo). Por esse motivo vou, capítulo que vem, pular dois dias e ir direto para dia 25. Bem, eu comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo antes desse, mas essa continuação será importante para a história... de alguma maneira que eu não sei. Só sei que será. Como eu estou cansada de escrever tudo na visão machista e metida do Draco vou voltar a escrever como a Gina capítulo que vem.

Só posso dizer uma coisa: se eu sei alguma coisa dessa fic, o capítulo 8 vai ser MUITO bom! Basicamente pela loucura do final.

Aguardem o capítulo 8! (Só falta vocês odiarem o capítulo e eu ficar com a cara no chão ¬¬)

Agora, a reposta aos comentes (a propósito: 1003 hits!!! 260 há mais. Básico, meus hits geralmente tem 7 no meio. Talvez seja por sorte... quem sabe?c)

EuDy - Action virá, fique calma. Só preciso que haja mais umas confusões, uns rolos e umas coisas meio... meio... há, vocês verão.

Innis Winter - Na realidade diz escondida atrás do sofá o cap. que estou postando hoje é o capítulo 6 (já que eu começei com o prólogo). Mas esse tem umas confusõesinha e o próximo... Ah! O próximo está muito eu! Muito mesmo. Envolve nervosismo, ansiedade e uma garrafa. Muito bom, né?  
Nem eu sei que doce é. Use a imaginação para provar o gosto de tal exótica comida.  
Bem, essas questõem complexas eu não sei como explicar sem dizer o final Ao longo da fic virão as respostas (basta você continuar comentando para que eu continue postando)  
Posso te garantir que o final do capítulo 8 é muito... muito... muito... Qual seria a palavra? Louco? Revolucionário? Diferente? Revelador? Algo assim.

Ana - Ana, minha amiga do col. Era só ter falado pessoalmente... Gente, ela não é muito fã de Harry Potter (principlamente Draco e Gina), mas gostou da minha fic... Meio caminho andado para eu vicia-la, né?

Só para terminar: Semana que vem 6ª feira 13! Adoro essas datas - comemora!


	8. Ao mesmo tempo que voltar a ser igual

Game Over – o jogo terminou

Dia 25 de Dezembro. Nunca havia entendido por que amava tanto essa data.

Sendo a Weasley mais nova sabia bem como era passar os Natais sozinha. Quando entrou em Hogwarts passou bons Natais com as amigas. Lógico que elas aproveitavam a data para fazer coisas que geralmente elas fariam preocupadas em levar detenção, mas, naqueles dias, naqueles singulares dias de Natal... ah! Tudo valia a pena.

Ela sempre justificou que beber no meio do jardim de Hogwarts às 2 da tarde de Natal envolta à neve branca era o que ela passava o ano todo esperando.

Nesse dia, sem saber por que, já que ela agora era uma adulta madura, ela comprou uma garrafa de _firewiske_ e foi até o parque no meio da tarde.

Muitos trouxas olhavam com reprovação para a garota que celebrava seu próprio Natal. Estava nervosa. E ansiosa.

Nervosa e ansiosa com a reação da família ao Malfoy (que ela previa que não fosse muito boa, mesmo eles não sabendo que ele era um Malfoy), nervosa e ansiosa com a reação de Malfoy à sua família (que ela tinha certeza que não seria muito boa), nervosa e ansiosa em rever Harry (que não via há um bom tempo), nervosa e ansiosa em reencontrar membros da sua família que vira muito pouco depois do fim da Guerra (já que ela resolvera "tirar férias" de toda aquela insanidade que se apoderou de todos depois do fim da guerra e arrumou um emprego em Barcelona), nervosa e ansiosa em conhecer seus sobrinhos (pois não conhecia nenhum dos 4)...

A cada gole tentava afogar tudo, mas ela sabia que não era uma decisão muito sábia, mesmo que não ficasse tão vulnerável a alguns goles (já que realmente suas amigas no colégio eram definitivas alcoólatras e só agora ela se dera conta disso) ela já havia terminado com mais da metade da garrafa SOZINHA - dando apenas um gole por cada problema que ela estava enfrentando.

Uma lusinha vermelha começou a piscar na cabeça dela. "Hora de voltar para casa!" reconheceu.

Guardou a garrafa na bolsa e, como que por milagre, conseguiu andar até (aqui entende-se "encontrar") sua casa, abrir a porta, e se jogar na cama.

- A festa – murmurou e, vendo que o relógio marcava 3 horas e lembrando que a festa só começaria às 7 decidiu dormir um pouco.

Antes de perder a consciência só deu tempo de pensar: "Espero que acorde à tempo... também, se não acordar, menos problemas na minha cabeça!"

N/a: Pronto. Agora podemos ir para a festa. Não perguntem como, vocês adorarão saber quando chegar a hora. Capítulo curtíssimo, mas estou dedicando (a bebida de todo o capítulo) à minha nova amiga Ana, por dois motivos. Um: ela leu minha fic, se viciou e virou uma das minhas leitoras mais assídua – e sempre me pergunta quando vou postar, por que eu fiz isso, por que eu fiz aquilo... -; dois: porque ela me acha uma alcoólatra (eu bebo, mas não é pra tanto).

Na realidade, eu nem sei porque motivo eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo (que eu escrevi antes do capítulo 6), mas a partir dele vou fazer muita coisa... há há há há há, eu sou muito má! Vocês mal sabem...

Sabe, eu andei percebendo umas coisas muito engraçadas sobre essa fic, sabia? Por exemplo: eu primeiro faço uma nota antes de começar o capítulo, eu quase sempre escrevo escutando Maroon 5, eu fico muito animada com certas partes e escrevo-as primeiro, eu fico nervosa quando vejo que recebi mais uma review (já que eu fico esperando a hora em que vocês me jogarão pedras), fico fazendo as contas e controlando o número de hits (visitas da fic), e já disse milhões de vezes (principalmente para a Ana) que iria DESISITR DA FIC por falta de incentivo dos leitores...

Leitores queridos do meu coração, quando eu posto um capítulo e vejo que ninguém disse nada eu logo imagino: "Putz, eles odiaram e estão envergonhados de postar um comentário tão ruim! Eles acham que eu devia desistir de postar, mas estão envergonhados de dizer isso". Sim, é isso que se passa pela minha confusa cabeça.

Agora, só para não perder a rotina (e para que eu não me decida logo por desistir de postar a fic) ... POR FAVOR CLIQUEM NAQUELE BOTÃOZINHO ESCRITO: "go"

Respondendo...

Ruchy - Viu, pessoinha que está lendo minha fic e não pensando em comentar? Esse é o único incentivo que eu tenho para continuar a postar, e sem ele eu pararia agora. Valeu por dizer o que achou da fic. É muito bom saber que tem gente que gosta do seu "trabalho". Não, eu não parei de postar. Mas quem sabe... talvez por falta de reviews...

Ana - Que bom!!! Curiosidade: a única coisa que move comentários xp Eu sei, eu sei. Você não gosta, mas pode passar a gostar. Não, eu não tinha pensado em lemon, mas já que você mencionou...  
Não parei, feliz? Também te adoro, frô. E saiba que é só por você (e pela idéia maluca que me ocorreu de postar o próximo cap no feriadão) que estou postando hoje, tá? Vocês não merecem um monte de capítulo atrás do outro, mas... fazer o que 1315 hits são 1315 hits. Mas eu quero mais coments, ouviram?


	9. E após uma volta completa

Game Over – o jogo acabou

--- 26.374 caracteres aproximadamente. Enfim, sem mais delongas... Dou-lhes o tão esperado capítulo 8 ---

Existem dias em que você sabe que tudo está programado para dar errado. Draco tinha certeza que estava vivendo um dia desses. E o melhor: pouco se importava com a sincronização de erros que o percorreram durante o dia. Até aquela hora.

Estava há 10 minutos naquele mesmo lugar. Nunca fora bom de espera. E aquele banco imundo, naquela praça trouxa não ajudavam seu humor.

Decidiu-se por ir até o apartamento da Weasley. Apertou o botão com o número 2. Apertou de novo. E de novo. Ninguém respondera.

Mesmo sabendo que era falta de educação aparatar na casa de alguém sem ser esperado, resolveu faze-lo. Estava furioso com a Weasley. Era ela a principal interessada no assunto.

Nesse exato momento ele podia estar se divertindo com qualquer garota daquela espelunca em que passara os últimos dois dias, mas não, estava ali, esperando que nem um idiota aquela histérica-compulsiva.

- Weasley! – chamou já dentro do apartamento.

- Precisa berrar? – disse uma voz bem cansada em algum lugar da sala.

- Quando eu berrar você vai saber! Que palhaçada é essa de me fazer ficar te esperando.

- Esperando? Mais ainda são 4 da tarde – só podia ser palhaçada aquele homem tentando acorda-la. Naquele minuto reparou como havia sido inconseqüente em beber no meio da tarde. Aquela ressaca estava tremendamente forte.

- Onde você está? – disse se acalmando. Percebera que se estressando não ia conseguir nada.

- No meu quarto. Agora me deixa que eu tenho mais duas horas para dormir.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor a fim, procurando onde estava aquela surtada. Encontrou-a dormindo calmamente em cima da cama.

- Porra, Weasley! Que deu em você? São 6:20! – "Tudo bem. Eu não consegui me acalmar" penalizou-se mentalmente.

- Não são não. Olha – disse levantando a cabeça para ver o relógio na sua parede – Droga! São 6:20! Eu dormi de mais.

- Jura?! Se você não falasse, eu nunca teria reparado... – disse soltando um muxoxo.

- Dá licença? Eu preciso fazer em 10 minutos o que eu faço em 2 horas.

- Espero que você consiga fazer um milagre já que, com essa cara, você estava pronta era para uma festa à fantasia.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse berrando na cara dele que fez uma careta.

- Que houve, Weasley? – disse rapidamente – Andou afogando as mágoas com bebida? Tsc, tsc. Que coisa feia. O que sua mãe vai pensar?

- Que a filha dela vem andando com as pessoas erradas. Agora, sai daqui.

- Sem problemas. Eu quero ficar o mais longe dos gambás.

Saiu do quarto da garota e finalmente pensou "Mas, como eu vou fazer para o idiota-que-sobreviveu largar aqueles olhos puxados e ficar com essa cria de coelhos?"

Pensou em dar em cima da tal Cho Chang, pensou em trancar o Potter num quarto com a Weasley, pensou até que dando em cima da ruiva ele ficaria com ciúmes... Mas todos os planos tinham um problema. No primeiro, ele ficaria entediado (porque a garota sempre pareceu ser muito sem-sal); no segundo a Weasley, que não tinha feito nada durante todos esses anos, continuaria na mesma; já no terceiro, era idiota, repugnante e, provavelmente, não surtiria resultado nenhum.

Quem sabe ele devesse só observar como cada um deles agia perto do outro. Não que fosse um bom observador, mas sentia que, se não conseguisse unir a Weasley e seu adorado "olhinhos de sapos cozidos" ele ia sofrer alguma espécie de punição.

No seu quarto Gina tentou fazer o melhor para ficar bem, mas estava com tanta dor de cabeça que pegou a primeira roupa que viu no armário, penteou o cabelo e a maquiagem... ela simplesmente não estava com a menor paciência para se encher de maquiagem, então colocou um pouco (para que as olheiras aparentassem estar menores). Viu que decididamente deveria escovar os dentes para tentar sumir com aquele bafo terrível.

Assim que acabou tudo pegou uma gigantesca sacola e levou-a até a sala.

O loiro estava encostado na parede mais próxima do corredor que levava até o quarto e o mais distante do quadro do ex-diretor – o que Gina constatou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você pode ser no mínimo cavalheiro e levar esses presentes? – falou ainda irritada com a intromissão do loiro na sua casa, se bem que, se não fosse ele, ela ainda estaria dormindo e acabaria perdendo a festa mais importante para sua família.

- Claro – disse tomando a sacola de suas mãos sem nem ao menos olhar para ela – E você poderia ter fingido ser uma dama e pedido com educação.

- Olha, vamos deixar de formalidades e de nos cumprimentarmos com todo esse carinho. Qual é seu plano?

- Quando tiver um pode deixar que você será a primeira a saber.

- Se você está pensando que com a força do seu pensamento você vai conseguir fazer com que o Harry olhe com outros olhos para mim está muito enganado – nesse momento ele virou-se para responder a altura e viu que ela estava linda. E o pior, nem estava super produzida. "Merda, de onde veio esse pensamento?".

- Eu já disse que te aviso quando tiver um plano – foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar enquanto olhava para o outro lado – Vamos?

Ela não o respondeu, apenas caminhou até a lareira notando o quanto o garoto estava esquisito naquele dia.

Pegou um bocado do pó no saquinho preso a parede, jogou na parede escura de pedra e murmurou "A toca" no meio daquela fumaça toda. O garoto observou a garota ir e lembrou a si mesmo que ele ainda tinha uma saída, ele ainda podia sair correndo daquela sala e voltar para o seu "quarto", passando o Natal do jeito que quisesse. De repente uma voz atrás de si o assustou:

- É melhor você ir logo antes que seja tarde – por mais que soubesse que era Alvo Dumbledor ele virou para olhar o bruxo.

- Você acha que eu realmente devo ir?

- O que você tem a perder? – com esse pensamento ele pulou nas chamas e disse "A toca". Não tinha nada a ganhar e nada a perder, mas muito o que se divertir a custa dos Weasley.

. . . D&G . . .

- Achei que não viesse – esse foi o cumprimento de boas-vindas da "doce" ruiva que ele devia ajudar. Como ela conseguia acabar com toda a sua paciência em 2 segundos?

- Também achei isso – respondeu no mesmo nível. Observando o cômodo: era uma sala de "estar" minúscula para uma família de 9 pessoas. Na realidade a sala era minúscula para uma família de 2 pessoas.

- Vamos. Minha mãe quer te conhecer – ela disse essas palavras, mas não começara a andar – Eu tenho que te avisar que... por você ter vindo comigo... você vai... vai... passar por momentos meio embaraçosos com os meus pais e meus irmãos, mas não entra na deles não, está bem?

- Tenho muito sangue de cobra correndo nas minhas veias para você precisar se preocupar comigo.

- Você foi avisado – ela começou a andar e eles chegaram até uma cozinha bem maior que a sala. Diferentemente do cômodo anterior que parecia ter sido feito para deixar as pessoas aconchegadas, com todas aquelas poltronas e aquele sofá com estampas velhas e escuras, esse cômodo era extremamente aberto, com bastante espaço para as pessoas se moverem.

Na cozinha havia muita coisa acontecendo. Panelas voavam, colheres mexiam misturas de cores variadas e uma senhora ruiva de bastante idade controlava tudo com sua varinha enquanto gritava com alguém do lado de fora.

- Mãe? – a ruiva mais nova chamou receosa, mas foi ignorada – Mãe. – chamou de novo e mais uma vez foi ignorada, então resolveu deixar sua educação de lado e berrou – Mãe!!!

- O, filhinha, você já chegou? – "Não, esse é só o espectro dela!" pensou o loiro ironicamente.

- Aparentemente sim, mãe.

- E trouxe o seu amiguinho? – Draco podia agüentar aquela senhora perguntando as coisas mais óbvias possíveis, mas não que ela o chamasse de "amiguinho". Isso era o cúmulo, ele era um homem muito bem crescido e seu único "amiguinho" estava bem guardado nas suas calças.

- Na realidade ela me trouxe amarrado – pensou que levaria uma bronca da ruiva mais nova, mas a única coisa que essa fez foi esconder o sorriso ao ver a cara da sua mãe tentando entender a ironia do loiro.

- De qualquer forma, espero que aproveite a nossa festa.

- Eu vou, pode deixar. Eu vou – comentou olhando pela janela e vendo seus dois colegas de colégio menos queridos: Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

- Daqui a pouco eu chamo os meninos. Sabe, eu até tentaria te enturmar você agora – parou o que dizia e olhou pela janela – mas o jogo já está rolando a muito tempo e eles desde pequenos...

- Mãe, a gente já volta.

Lá fora um bando de ruivos e um moreno jogavam Quadribol em cima de vassouras muito velhas, mas Draco não pode perceber muito como jogavam já que a Weasley fêmea o puxava muito preocupada de volta para a sala.

- O que foi? – perguntou usando sua típica expressão Malfoy que dizia: "Eu não estou a fim de falar com você agora".

- Você tem que me prometer que não vai brigar com ninguém da minha família – disse ainda receosa.

- Por que não?

- Olha, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas hoje é um dia muito importante – falou olhando o que acontecia às costas dele.

- É, percebi...

- Não faça nada com eles – intimou voltando a olhar para ele por um segundo, então olhou para a cozinha.

- O que deu em você? – disse acompanhando o olhar dela e virando-se de costas para observar aquela cambada que jogava minutos antes caminhando em direção a porta.

- Tem certeza que eles não podem te reconhecer?

- Só tem um jeito de saber – disse rindo vendo o porquê do nervosismo da garota e encaminhando-se até ele – Finalmente tenho a oportunidade de conhecer o famoso Harry Potter.

. . . D&G . . .

- Posso dizer que você parece alguém que eu não gostava muito? – perguntou educadamente uma morena de cabelos super volumosos que Draco descobriu, havia casado-se com o ruivo mais novo. "Um belo par: a sangue-ruim e o traidor-do-sangue".

- Claro – vangloriando, fazendo a garota ruiva sentada a seu lado revirar seus olhos mais uma vez.

- O engraçado é que eu não consigo lembrar de quem. Isso não é estranho?

- Você ainda não viu nada! – riu-se o loiro.

- A gravidez deve ter afetado você mesmo, Mione – Gina tentou mudar sutilmente de assunto, mas seu irmão idiota não entendeu isso:

- Não, eu tenho a mesma impressão.

- Quem já viu a nova decoração da casa? – ingenuamente a velha mulher atendeu aos pedidos silenciosos da filha.

A família era composta por mais do que os filhos e os pais, também tinham as esposas, os filhos dos filhos e os amigos. Essa manada havia ocupado todos os sofás e os tapetes da sala de estar da família Weasley.

Em um sofá encontravam-se os patriarcas da família sentados lado a lado do garoto moreno. Em outro sofá pouca coisa maior, sentavam-se Granger, seu marido, aquela francesa que Draco tinha quase certeza que havia ficado em último lugar na Copa Tribruxo e seu marido – que também era um dos ruivos.

Draco encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da sua "tarefa" que, por sua vez, estava sentada ao lado de outro dos seus irmãos mais velhos e a esposa dele. Os gêmeos, suas respectivas – que Draco achava não serem tão respectivas assim – noivas, alguns amigos da família (rapidamente identificáveis por não serem ruivos) e as crianças estavam no chão. Draco fez e refez as contas até lembrar-se do porque de a família não ter os 9 membros que ele se lembrava ali; finalmente lembrou-se que o inteligente (ao menos em sua opinião) do irmão mais chato de Gina se enfiou no Ministério antes da Guerra e conseguiu se ver longe daquela família.

- Harry, cadê a... – quando Gina ia perguntar isso levou um "shiiiiii" do seu irmão Ronald. Ela o ficou olhando sem entender nada e todos por educação fingiram não ter ouvido.

- Eu acho que o jantar já pode ser servido.

Então todas aquelas 25 cabeças (ou mais) se reuniram para uma mesa enorme no quintal. Enorme, mas não o suficiente para todos ficarem confortavelmente dispostos.

Draco pensou aonde se sentar. Ele preferia ficar longe da Weasley-fêmea (nesse caso a expressão se referia as duas), mas a mais velha dirigiu ambos para perto de si na mesa, onde sentaram-se automaticamente o mais velho ruivo e o queridinho da sua tarefa.

- Venham por aqui, vocês dois.

- Mãe, eu não acho que...

- Gina, venha logo.

Draco só viu a quantidade de comida à mesa quando se sentou. Aquela mulher sabia alimentar um batalhão, mesmo que não fosse nada refinado como o loiro estava acostumado, o jantar aparentava estar bem gostoso (o que ele dificilmente admitiria para Gina).

- Harry, como vão as buscas agora? – perguntou Gina casualmente. "Ao menos eles interagem" pensou Draco.

- Nós paramos temporariamente para procurar o real assassino do Malfoy.

- Para mim isso é desperdício de tempo – comentou Rony que, por mais longe que estivesse ("e apesar da montanha de comida da sua mulher" pensou Draco maldosamente) ouvira o início de conversa.

- Eu também acho isso – comento o loiro.

- Se for me culpar por isso – Gina sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Eu acho que ele tinha tantos inimigos que todos podem ter um quê de suspeito – comentou displicentemente adorando a situação.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que se ele pudesse responder agora nos pediria para continuar a busca – disse Potter categórico.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza – Gina soltou sem querer remexendo a comida que estava em seu prato. Quando se deu conta do que havia falado viu seu pai se inclinar e falar bem baixo:

- Amor, o que aconteceu naquela noite em que...

- Pai, eu já disse que não me lembro! – respondeu irritada.

- Calma, querida. Seu pai só quer saber se você se lembrou de algo daquela noite...

- Mãe, que tal não estragar meu Natal? – Gina falou isso tão pausadamente que não estranhou a cara da sua mãe. Só depois se tocou que o ela não parecia estar ressentida e sim paralisada.

- Gina – falou bem alto – você andou bebendo? – todos viraram-se para a sra. Weasley e de repente não se ouvia nenhum barulho na mesa, nem das trocentas crianças (já que eles eram realmente dignos do apelido "coelhos"), que haviam ficado com medo da avó. Todos sabiam que se algum de seus filhos bebesse deveria ser o mais longe dela.

- Não – Gina respondeu com a cara mais sonsa do mundo.

- Gina! – lógico que a cara da ruiva mais nova denunciava sua posição. Percebendo que a garota estava encrencada, o primeiro impulso de Draco foi buscar pipoca para assistir aquela birrenta levando uma prensa, porém do nada ele começou a falar:

- Sra. Weasley, a culpa é minha. Eu resolvi ter um almoço de Natal e, como não venho há muito tempo à cidade a We... a sua filha insistiu em me acompanhar, mas acabamos almoçando muito tarde e eu a fiz beber umas taças de vinhos antes de vir aqui. Espero que não fique chateada.

- Não, que isso – a senhora gorda parecia muito mais aliviada – Se a minha caçula foi apenas lhe fazer um favor eu posso deixar passar.

Gina olhava exasperada para Draco. O que ele estava a fazer? "Eu sabia que ele era louco!".

- Desculpe, filha.

- Nada, mãe – ela voltou a remexer a comida. O burburinho voltou, assim como as conversas particulares.

- Bem, Deric Martilliano, o que você faz para viver? – Draco engasgou com o suco de abóbora que bebia.

- Eu... eu... – ele precisava de uma boa desculpa e ela não vinha – na realidade eu...

- Ele vive as custas do dinheiro dos pais – Gina sussurrou para Harry – mas ele costuma escrever, não é, Deric?

- É. Geralmente suspense.

- Já publicou algo – nessa hora ambos trocaram olhares preocupados.

- Ele tem muito medo do que ele escreve.

- Medo do que ele escreve?

- É mais para vergonha – concertou.

- Há, mais isso é besteira. Você devia tentar. Ainda mais se tem o dinheiro dos seus pais para desfrutar – Harry piscou para Draco – Aposto que eles não vão se importar – Draco percebeu que parecia um garotinho mimado.

- Na realidade eles morreram a pouco tempo – comentou olhando para baixo pois começava a rir de toda essa vida que ele e sua "tarefa" começavam a criar para ele. Só então se deu conta que a conversa girava em torno dele (o que não era raro se tratando dele), porém devia ser sobre o casal – Diga-me Harry Potter, como vai a vida?

- A profissional vai bem, a pessoal um desastre.

- Ah! É mesmo? Por que? – perguntou interessado, sentindo a ruiva ao seu lado tensa ao perceber seu joguinho.

- Isso não é do seu interesse, Deric – murmurou a garota exaperada.

- Gina, eu posso responder a isso. É difícil falar assim, mas eu e Cho Chang... nós terminamos.

- Mesmo? – Gina perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Sabe, eu e ela queremos... eh... – o moreno não sabia como prosseguir.

- Coisas diferentes? – Gina tentou ajudar.

- Não. Esta mais para a mesma coisa, na realidade.

- E isso tornou a vida de vocês monótonas? – Draco perguntou vendo que seria mais fácil do que pensara.

- Em certos sentidos sim – Harry parecia um pouco desconfortável – Eu andei revendo o que eu quero e... as coisas mudaram. Mas ela não sabe.

- Aposto que você usou a velha desculpa: "Não é você, sou eu" – Gina comentou sem nem perceber que as palavras voavam da sua boca. Ambos os garotos riram. Pelo visto ela não conseguia guardar a sua língua perto do loiro.

- Não. Eu usei a "Eu não acho que seja o cara certo para você".

- Você realmente falou isso? Que horror.

- Calma. Ao menos eu não soltei aquelas 3 palavras horrorosas.

- Eu quais seriam elas?

- "Nós precisamos conversar"

- Isso mata qualquer esperança – disse fingindo colocar um punhal no peito e Draco percebeu que eles se tratavam como velhos amigos.

Ele pensou em como mudar a situação. Isso seria difícil. Ela dava em cima dele muito sutilmente e desse jeito ele só se tocaria quando tivesse 50 anos.

- Aquilo é neve? – Draco perguntou numa ridícula tentativa de mudar o rumo da conversa de um jeito ou de outro.

- Na Toca não neva no dia de Natal desde que eu tinha 3 anos! – disse Gina olhando para onde Draco apontava. Quando ele acabou de falar isso caiu um único floco branco no seu nariz.

- Talvez as coisas estejam mudando – respondeu o loiro.

- Neve! – gritou uma das criancinhas ruivas que estavam na mesa.

- Todos, peguem algo e me ajudem a levar tudo isso para casa.

Todos obedeceram e foram recolhendo as coisas, inicialmente bem preguiçosamente (fingindo não ouvir as súplicas da senhora Weasley para que fossem mais rápidos), mas quando a neve começou a cair de verdade todos começaram a correr com as coisas.

Resolveram que iriam comer na sala e por algum motivo, que Draco desconfiou que fosse a interferência da ruiva mais velha, o loiro ficou no meio da sua "tarefa" e do testa-rachada. Mesmo a comida estando comível – coisa que ele havia duvidado que fosse desde que recebera o convite – ele a deixou de lado para ficar levantado "observando" pela janela atrás da poltrona a neve cair. A conversa era a coisa mais ridícula que se pode pensar.

- Como foram as férias? – perguntou o garoto.

- Bem – respondeu a "sombra" do moreno.

- É. Eu viu – disse pendendo a cabeça para trás, onde estava o loiro.

- Hãn?

- Você andou fazendo _bastantes_ amigos nessas férias, não?

- Harry, eu já conhecia o... o... Daric – "Eu preciso lembrar o nome dele" disse a si mesma "Mas também que nome é esse? Daric? Só uma pessoa louca para inventar algo assim!".

- Já? Sua mãe não me disse isso – Gina fez uma pausa olhando para sua mãe que estava atrás dela conversando com seu pai.

- Minha mãe... bem, na realidade ela nem me deixou contar a história toda.

- Ah, então vocês têm uma história agora?

- Harry, ele não manteve contato com ninguém da cidade.

- E, para ajudar o pobre coitado, você resolveu ir beber com ele?

- É que eu sou um onólogo – isso não deixava de ser verdade, ele realmente era um onólogo (N/a: Especialista em vinhos).

- Mesmo? Nossa, que interessante!

- Mas ninguém entende essa prática hoje em dia. Acham que somos é uns bêbados – continuou aquela conversa sem nem dar atenção às outras pessoas na própria, ainda muito focado na neve. Na realidade ele odiava essa coisa estúpida de ficar olhando a neve cair, mas era seu principal refúgio para ficar longe do "menino-que-sobreviveu".

- Segundo eu li num jornal, Draco Malfoy, que morreu a pouco, foi um grande onólogo não foi?

- Sim, foi uma perda significativa para todos – disse sorrindo, sem nem perceber que a garota ao lado do moreno prendia o riso.

- Mas eu acho que o mundo ficará melhor sem pessoas como ele – comentou Gina, com o ar de que fora extremamente ingênuo aquele comentário.

- Potter...

- Pode me chamar de Harry.

- Eu prefiro te chamar de Potter – murmurou – Okay, Harry, você acredita em vida após a morte? – perguntou virando-se só para olhar a expressão da ruiva que era mais ou menos assim 'eu não acredito que você vai começar essa conversa'.

- Eu... não!

- Mas como você reagiria se alguém que você conhecesse voltasse à vida e só você soubesse disso?

- Surpreso, mas por que a pergunta?

- É que eu fiz essa mesma pergunta a... ela hoje e ela disse que ia...

- Que eu iria entrar em choque.

- Não, eu acho que você disse que iria fugir ou expulsar a pessoa onde quer que você estivesse.

- Por causa do choque – ela disse cerrando os olhos para ele.

- Bem, eu vou pegar mais uma bebida para mim – disse Draco inocentemente.

Assim que saiu viu que os dois voltaram a conversar. Dessa vez ele já havia passado o braço em volta dela "Que cara lerdo. Tem uma garota se oferecendo toda para ele por uns 10 anos e ele não fez quase nada. E ela nem é de se jogar fora. Se não quer deixa, porque com certeza haverá alguém que queira. Pêra aí, o que eu estou pensando? Deve ser essa cerveja amanteigada de marca porcaria".

Ele foi procurar o elfo doméstico da família, aqueles idiotas deviam ter dado uma folga a ele.

- Posso ajudar? – Draco pulou, não sabia que o haviam seguido.

- Não. Quer dizer sim. Eu estava procurando o elfo de vocês.

- Aqui não se tem elfos – disse Hermione com um olhar assassino para Draco e só então ele lembrou dela distribuindo uns botons tipo "Disse" que protegiam os elfos.

- Ah! É mesmo?

- Sim. Por acaso você já ouviu falar no "F.A.L.E."? – "Ah! Não é 'disse' e sim 'fale'!"

- Sim, eu já ouvi sobre esse tal de "fale".

- Não é "fale" é "F.A.L.E.". Aposto que Gina já te disse que somos todos contra a escravidão dos elfos.

- É, ela já deve ter comentado algo assim.

- Então, se quer algo pegue você mesmo, pois aqui não tem ninguém para servir você – não acreditava que estava levando uma bronca de uma sangue-ruim.

- Mione, o Deric não está acostumado a isso.

- Aposto que é um "sangue-puro".

- Mione, eu também sou "sangue-puro", sabia? – Gina falou com cara de machucada.

- Sei – Hermione não conseguia vencer a raiva daquele escravocrata.

- Então, você que não gosta de ser chamada de "sangue-ruim" não pode chamar ninguém de "sangue-puro".

- É, você está certa.

Hermione saiu meio envergonhada e nem percebeu quando Gina voltou-se para Draco irada:

- Você não podia ser menos discreto, podia? – pelo visto o comentário sobre "sangue-puro" não havia a afetado em nada!

- Eu esqueci que ela era louco com esse negócio de elfos e "fale".

- Então não fale nada. O que você queria?

- Mais cerveja – ela foi até a geladeira e pegou um jarro que continha um conteúdo amarelo espumando na boca e colocou um pouco no copo do garoto e outro pouco para ela.

- A propósito, no meio da minha família me chame de Gina. Eles estão começando a estranhar.

- Por que?

- Porque todos os meus amigos me chamam de Gina. E você fica chamando todo mundo por "você", "ele", "ela". Use nossos nomes!

- Não dá. Quando eu olho para o Potter quero chamá-lo de "testa-rachada", quando olho para o seu irmão quero chamá-lo de "traidor-do-sangue" e quando olho para aquela garota – disse apontando para a porta - quero chamá-la de "sangue-ruim". É difícil lutar contra a força do hábito.

- Então é melhor você acabar logo com essa luta, pois assim não dá.

- Você é engraçada, quer que eu te chame de Gina e nem me chama pelo meu – diminuiu o volume – verdadeiro nome.

- É só por essa noite. Depois eu volto a ser a Weasley e você volta a ser – abaixou o tom, como ele – o Malfoy.

Ela virou de costas para ele e começou a andar até a sala quando voltou a se sentir em Hogwarts.

- Se eu fosse você – Draco respondeu com sua voz fria – repararia que "ele" passou anos perto de você, mas não fez nada. Porque isso deve significar alguma coisa.

- Pergunta: seu trabalho é ajudar ou me atrapalhar?

- Depende do ponto de vista.

- Você – disse andando até ele e colocando o dedo na cara dele – merece ir para o inferno mesmo!

- Eu já estou nele – disse abrindo os braços e se aproximando da garota.

- Como se atreve...?

- Como não me atreveria?

- Cala a boca. Ao menos minha família me ama.

- Ótimo para você. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri quando meus pais morreram.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: nada?

- Você não tem mesmo idéia de quem eu seja.

- Ou talvez eu tenha mais idéia do que você.

- Talvez sejam só idéias ridículas.

- Talvez não passem da verdade.

- Eu duvido.

- Eu, não – disse apontando exatamente para onde a marca devia ficar e ele puxou a manga da camisa para mostrar a ela que a marca sumira, mas ela não mudou a expressão.

- Você é a garota mais chata e estranha que eu já conheci toda a minha vida.

- Essa ou a outra vida?

- As duas.

- Opa – nesse momento que ela ia retrucar entrara o senhor Weasley na cozinha – Eu não queria interromper vocês dois – só então Draco reparou o quanto eles estavam próximos e se afastou.

- Não, senhor Weasley, o senhor não interrompeu nada. Eu e sua filha estávamos tendo só um debate sobre idéias divergentes.

- Eu percebi. Sobre o que discutiam.

- Uns problemas da vida.

- Gina sempre adorou ser do contra, não é amor?

- Não, pai.

- Gina, – Draco chamou-a pelo nome e ela olhou surpresa para ele. Não achava que ele a ouviria, porém quando olhou para ele viu seus olhos cinzas como nunca havia reparado que eles eram - não seja mal educada com o seu pai – nisso ele saiu e voltou para o seu lugar na poltrona.

- Querido, filha, venham. Vamos abrir os presentes – chamou a mulher gorda.

Gina foi até a sala e sentou no braço do sofá que estava no oposto do sofá onde Draco e Harry estavam sentados.

- Vamos começar com Gina. Você e Deric já devem ter trocado seus presentes, então pode distribuir os outros.

- Okay – ela foi procurar um presente em especial, fingindo pegar qualquer um – Ah! Harry, esse aqui é seu – disse sorrindo descaradamente.

. . . D&G . . .

- Bela cena, bem sutil – disse Draco na mesa da cozinha onde a sobremesa fora servida.

- Já que o meu "anjo da guarda" não me ajuda eu tento me garantir.

- Você já parou para pensar que o seu "anjo da guarda" não dê a mínima para essa sua paixonite boba?

- Não. Eu tenho _certeza_ que ele pensa assim! Mas ele não tem escolha.

- Para a infelicidade dele, ele não tem.

- Então, é melhor que ele fique de sobreaviso: quanto mais tempo ele perde, o pior não é só para mim, é para ele também!

- Ele sabe. Eu te garanto, ele sabe!

Ele precisava ajudar a garota o mais rápido possível. "Quanto menos tempo eu passar com ela, menos eu me estresso". Então o brilhante plano de trancá-los lhe veio à cabeça. E melhor que isso, mesmo que não funcionasse ainda serviria de vingança.

Percebeu que a garota fora até a despensa e logo chegou perto do testa-rachada:

- Harry – odiou-se por chamá-lo daquele nome – pediram que você pegasse mais... mais cerejas.

- Obrigado por avisar.

Draco foi no encalço do Potter até que ele entrasse na armadilha. Lançou o feitiço e voltou à festa. Havia matado dois coelhos com uma marretada só – ou qualquer que fosse a expressão. Além deles se aproximarem, se livrara da Weasley caçula.

Mal ele sabia o que acontecia lá dentro:

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Pediram que eu pegasse mais cereja.

- Não, pediram que _eu_ pegasse mais cereja – retrucou Gina quando percebeu o plano daquele Malfoy - Acho que não nos queriam por perto.

- Eu acho que nos queriam era perto – Gina sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Graças a Merlim eles estavam no escuro. Harry tentou abrir a porta, mas não foi muito bem sucedido.

- Alorromora – tentou Gina.

- Não, esse feitiço é aquele em que você só pode abrir por fora.

- Aposto que nem gritando vão nos escutar.

- Só se estiverem muito perto.

- O que faremos agora?

- Podemos nos desesperar...

- O que não nos levara a nada.

- Ou simplesmente manter uma conversa calma.

- Eu prefiro a ultima opção.

- Eu também. A propósito, como foi sua viagem depois da... da... – ele parecia estar tomando fôlego para pronunciar a palavra.

- Guerra?

- Isso – ainda devia ser difícil para ele tocar no assunto.

- Foi importante. Eu precisava de um tempo longe de toda essa bagunça que a minha vida havia virado aqui.

- Reencontrar o Malfoy também não foi um bom jeito de voltar.

- Pode ter certeza que não. Foi muito pior do que você imagina.

- Mas foi uma sorte reencontrar o Deric...

- Não – disse cortando o garoto.

- Não precisa mentir.

- Sério, ele é só um amigo.

- Não teria nem chance de você...

- Iuck! Não!

- Calma, eu só perguntei.

- Acima de tudo, eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- E ele?

- Ele – Gina riu – Ele é um daqueles caras que não se prende muito.

- Odiamos esse tipo de cara, não? – disse passando o braço em volta da garota.

- Harry – disse desconfortável tirando o braço do moreno das suas costas – você não precisa agir como meu irmão.

- Desculpe.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

Então caíram num silencio desconfortável.

- Você tem que entender que eu ajo assim, mas eu não me considero seu irmão.

- Não parece, Harry.

- Eu sei. Mas é que as coisas são mais complicadas para mim do que você imagina.

- Mais difíceis do que eu imagino?

- Se você soubesse de certas coisas...

- Eu iria fazer o que?

- Você iria entender tudo...

- Então me explica, porque eu quero entender.

- Eu não consigo.

- Então, o que fazemos agora? Fingimos que essa conversa nunca aconteceu? Juntamos essa conversa a lista de todas aqueles comentários que nós nunca mencionamos? Resolvemos que você não tem nada escondendo de mim? Que as coisas são simples?

- Elas deviam ser simples.

- Mas não são, okay? Também tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida. Muita coisa que nem eu consigo entender, mas estou tentando aceitar.

A porta se mexeu e Gina falou.

- Nós estamos presos.

- Só um minuto – buscou sua varinha - Alorromora. Pronto! O que vocês estavam fazendo aí dentro?

- Nem pergunte – disse Gina, indo em direção a sala.

- Só pegando cerejas.

- E aí ficaram presos?

- Sim – com uma resposta tão simplista e uma cara de pura ingenuidade, o senhor Weasley não pode pedir mais respostas.

Ao chegar na sala, Gina foi direto até Draco:

- Eu não acredito que você possa ser tão... ridículo!

- Eu sou apenas – disse se levantando e falando bem baixo para ela – Malfoy.

- Deus deve me odiar!

- Pode ser. Mas, pelo visto, ele escolheu muito bem o seu "anjo da guarda".

- Como você tem coragem de dizer isso!

- Pelo visto aconteceu _algo _naquela dispensa.

Gina estava por um fio, e esse fio simplesmente se despedaçou quando aquele loiro aguado disse aquelas palavras.

- Mãe, eu já vou indo – disse ainda encarando o Malfoy.

- Mas filha...

- Está ficando tarde – ela continuou a dizer sem interromper o contato visual com o garoto. Os olhos dela estavam em chamas.

- Se você pensa assim. Deric, foi muito bom te conhecer. Peça a Gina que te traga mais vezes – com o abraço que aquela senhora deu no garoto eles pararam de se encarar.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou pedir – disse se desvencilhando do abraço - A noite foi muito divertida – enquanto ele sorria da cara da sua "tarefa" foi puxado pela senhora Weasley, que lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Cuida da minha menina.

- Eh... ela... eu... – ele não sabia o que responder.

- Dr... Deric – "Droga de nome estúpido!" – Você não vem?

- Sim.

- Gina, espera – pediu Harry que vinha da cozinha e foi até a garota.

- Uma hora eu te conto. Só me espera ter coragem suficiente, okay? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava na porta da soleiro. "Ao menos ele confia em mim".

- Ta bom – ela saiu e nem viu que o loiro teve seu braço puxado pelo moreno.

- Ah! – o moreno suspirou e chegou bem, bem perto do (assustado) loiro para sussurrar em seu ouvido - A Gina sempre fica com os melhores caras.

"E-ele... Ele não. Não, Draco. Deve ser sua imaginação! Só pode ser. Tem que ser sua imaginação."

N/a: Oba! Chegamos ao final! Básico que eu escrevi o final antes de todo o capítulo! Esse era para ser o capítulo mais longo que eu já havia escrito para a fic até agora, mas se tornou o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi para qualquer fic (tudo bem, eu só tenho três fics o.O(). Eu simplesmente não consegui parar. Pensei até em cortar, em dividir por dois ou até três capítulos, mas não ia ter graça.  
Eu estava completamente louca para postar não esse capítulo em si, mas sim o final. Nossa, esse final vai fazer muito importante. Prestem atenção nele. Releiam o fina, eu espero põem música de sala de espera. Voltou? Ótimo, então posso continuar a falar.  
Nossa, depois de uns capítulos minúsculos eu nunca pensei que ia escrever tanto. Gente, eu tive cada idéia para essa fic! Vocês nem imaginam! Ainda tem tanta coisa para acontecer!!! E o final! Eu adoro o final (lógico que é uma coisa meio muito doida, mas essa fic é assim)! Estou definitivamente apaixonada por essa fic.  
Dá para perceber o quanto eu estou animada com isso, né? É que essa fic eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com ela, a UVSD eu sabia que ele devia passar sete dias mudando seu estilo de vida até que ele "morresse" e eles vivessem felizes para sempre. Agora não, eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender, matar quem eu quiser, reviver quem eu quiser! Estou brincando com Deus... brincando de ser Deus (ao menos nessa fic)!  
A propósito, já perceberam que eu adoro matar o Darco, né? - Os meus personagens principais em geral...  
Mas isso vai passar, vocês vão ver!  
Nunca escrevi tanto! Espero que aproveitem, muito bem!  
No more reviews: no more chapteres! (Sem mais comentário: sem mais capítulos). Sim, estou reivindicando por meus direitos. Agora já postei o capítulo que eu mais ri e fiquei ansiosa ao escrever (o final, em especial), agora eu posso parar se quiser! Eu sei que disse lá em cima que estou apaixonada pela fic, mas não é nada que não se possa curar!  
Capítulo 9 já foi escrito e está cheio de action. Para tê-lo terão que comentar!!!!

_Respondendo aos comentários (adorei, meninas!):_

Ana Paula – Atualizei bem rápido, viu? Espero que goste!

EuDy – Semana de prova é uma droga! O bom é que você voltou a comentar!!! Isso me deixou muito feliz: saber que eu tenho leitoras assíduas. Bem, sim, foram pequenos. Mas esse compensou, não é mesmo?  
Espero que você tenha gostado desse! Ainda mais desse final. E, é! Ela perdeu a hora mesmo. Coitado do Draco que teve que salvar essa irresponsável!

Ana – Aninha! Adorei o "outro capítulo maravilhoso"! E eu não sou emo. Gente, eu não sou emo, não. É que os nossos amigos acham minha foto do orkut é meio emo. Mas eu juro que não sou.  
Também não sou pervertida. Mas, vou repetir o que eu te disse pelo meio de comunicação citado antes nesse comentário: O Draco não é um fantasminha. Ele é mais uma reencarnação (e, repetindo, põem "carnação" nisso aí. De novo ficou meio quente aqui, não?).  
Ah! Só para não perder o hábito: eu não sou bêbada. Sou apenas uma menina inocente e tímida (o.O() que gosta de uma garrafa (só uma?) de vez em quando (e põem vez em quando nisso aí!), está claro assim?

Innis Winter - Pronto, não desisti! Tudo bem, está pedoada. Brincadeirinha!  
Espero que este capítulo esteja a seu gosto... espero!  
Que bom que você estará ansiosa. Eu também estou. Muito. Fico pensando o que vocês acharão... o que vocês gostarão... o que vocês odiarão... o que vocês pensarão... o que vocês entenderão...  
Entendeu o porque deu ser tão chata quanto review? Minha mente é uma loucura.  
E... MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!! Você foi a única a lembrar do meu aniversário e me desejar parabéns... o resto nem se deu ao trabalho, né? Brincadeirinha, gente!  
Muito obrigada por ser essa leitora fiel que você é!


	10. Tudo vai deixar de existir

Game Over – o jogo acabou

Não, ele definitivamente não podia ser. Ele não era. Não queria nem pensar nisso. Mas se não queria nem pensar nisso por que estava pensando nisso?

Se assim fosse, ele teria problemas com sua "tarefa". Imagina se ela ainda não conhecesse seu real amor? E se ela conhecesse e ainda não soubesse disso? Pior: e se ela ainda nem gostasse dessa sua verdadeira paixão?

O melhor mesmo era não pensar nisso.

- Você adorou esse jantar, não foi? Deu para te animar bastante? – disse cínica entrando no seu apartamento.

- Você não tem idéia de como!

- Sim – ela parou – eu tenho! Eu tenho porque você se divertiu as minhas custas!

- Sabe, assim não vai dar para eu fazer o que sua mãe me pediu.

- Ela – a ruiva fez cara de desgosto – ela não... não pediu para você cuidar de mim, pediu?

- Você é vidente agora?

- Ah! – ela disse se sentando numa cadeira próxima – Eu odeio quando ela faz isso!

- O que? Tenta te proteger do... lobo mau errado – disse bem baixo.

- Não, quando ela supõem que eu estou namorando certos caras.

- Como assim?

- O que você acha que ela fez quando nós saímos de lá?

- Sei lá.

- Provavelmente reuniu a família e começou a perguntar sobre nós dois.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu sei disso porque amanhã eu vou receber uma coruja enorme da Hermione dizendo todas as "interessantes" conversas que todos tiveram e quem acha que nós combinamos e que não acha – disse gesticulando com se fosse uma patricinha com nojo.

- Isso é ridículo!

- E graça a sua brilhante idéia o Harry vai ficar estranho no resto da noite toda e meu pai vai comentar a cena que viu só para que eu fique ainda com mais fama de... namoradeira – ela começou a andar em direção a cozinha e o loiro a seguiu.

- Puta, você quer dizer – corrigiu com um enorme sorriso em sua face.

- Sim, e tudo graças a seu planinho – ela estava perigosamente vermelha nas orelhas. Parecia uma bomba.

- Caso você não tenha percebido foi uma vingança... pela nossa "despedida" no beco, aquele dia – disse sorrindo se congratulando pelo feito.

- Ah! – ela ficou em choque no meio da cozinha – Isso foi apenas uma vingança ridícula?

- Em parte.

- Não acredito que você possa ser tão criança.

- Eu sou criança?

- É, você é.

- E você, sua pirracenta? Nem sabia o que dizer quando sua mãe te acusou de ter bebido... o que na verdade você fez até cair!

- E você seu ridículo que foi insinuando sobre você mesmo para minha família.

- Eu só estava falando de um respeitado "falecido".

- Que estava falando com eles naquele exato momento.

- E que não queria estar nem ali.

- Não precisava ter ido.

- Eu fui porque era a melhor forma de ver como um coelho canta uma anta.

- Isso virou Discovery Chanel? Por que até hoje de tarde eu era uma gambá e agora eu já virei um coelho?

- Você sempre foi e sempre será uma coelha.

- Eu sinceramente ainda não entendi a relação entre gambá e coelho.

- Não há relação. Foi um comentário momentâneo o do gambá.

- E por que raios nós estamos falando sobre isso? Você já devia ter ido há muito tempo – disse indicando a porta.

- Pois eu já vou. Vou fazer algo que preste do meu Natal.

- Mas o meu você tinha que estragar!

- Sabe de uma coisa, você é a única mulher no mundo que reclama de ter a minha presença. Muitas mulheres matariam para passar o Natal comigo. A propósito eu sei que, se convidar sua amiga Mel, ela irá aceitar na hora.

- Ah! Você acha que ela vai querer algo sério com você?

- Quem disse que eu quero algo sério agora? Uma grande lição que eu estou tirando dessa experiência toda é: aproveite a vida ao máximo.

- E para você, aproveitar é esbanjar e ser promíscuo?

- Sim, Weasley. Mas eu sei que para você isso deve ser difícil de entender tendo como irmão o Wealsey e um pai Weasley idiota que ama coisas idiotas de trouxa e sua mãe Wealsey, e seus irmãos Weasley... – nessa hora ela começou a rir descontroladamente. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir. Ele foi se estressando "Nós estamos no meio de uma briga sua idiota! Será quem não dá para você agir de acordo com a sua idade de vez em quando, só para variar!".

Então ele parou para contar quantos "Weasley" ele havia falado naquele espaço de tempo. Com tanta fúria havia repetido o sobrenome 5 vezes.

- Acho melhor mesmo nós adquirimos o sistema de nos chamarmos pelo nome se você for falar essas frase malucas.

- Ao menos você me entendeu, não foi?

- Na medida do possível. Mas foi ridículo – nessa hora a conversa deixou de ser gritada para ser mais profunda.

- Você me deixa louco – confessou finalmente percebendo que, mas uma vez, eles haviam se aproximado enquanto brigavam, mas dessa vez fora inconscientemente.

- Pelo visto você faz o mesmo comigo – a essa altura Draco já imaginava como seria beija-la, toca-la, acaricia-la... "Para com isso seu lesado! Eu devo estar mesmo muito necessitado! Só pode."

- Já pensou na hipótese do seu querido Harry ser gay?- ela o estava amaldiçoando. Só podia ser isso. Ele ali, perdido, e ela se divertindo com a "conversa".

- Já – isso tirou o loiro do seu transe.

- Como? – disse se afastando um pouco.

- Já pensei nisso. Mas nunca achei que ele fosse.

- Já pensou na possibilidade dele não ser seu amor?

- Não. Mas, se ele não fosse, por que Ele o mandaria aqui?

- O recado que eu recebi era que eu devia ajudar você com algo relacionado a amor. Não sei exatamente o que.

- Como assim?

- Foi um recado do pessoal burocrático do céu – Gina teve outro ataque de riso.

- "Pessoal burocrático"? Quem te disse essa?

- O Cedrico – disse com pouco caso.

- Cedrico Digory?

- É.

- Ele... ele também...?

- Sim.

- E que ele tem que...

- Ajudar?

- É. Quem?

- A ex dele.

- A Chang?

- É.

- Ele vai precisar de sorte – riu Gina.

- Ele não é o único.

- Você ta dizendo que é difícil trabalhar comigo?

- Claro! Você é completamente estérica e mimada.

- Mimada? Eu? Jura que sou _eu_ a mimada aqui?

- Você está sugerindo que eu seja o mimado aqui?

- Não. Se ficar correndo para o papai a cada arranhão que levava não for ser mimado.

- Você não pode estar falando daquele pássaro gigantesco que quase tirou meu braço!

- Ele comeu minhoca na minha mão!

- Isso não faz dele menos perigoso.

- Não?

- Não. Isso só mostra que ele era realmente homem?

- Realmente homem?

- É. Na hora da necessidade ele devia aceitar _qualquer_ coisa de _qualquer_ mulher.

- Eu não acredito que você disso isso – e o clima da conversa voltou a ser... gritante.

- Eu disse algo demais?

- Você me chamou de _qualquer_ mulher! Você acha que eu sou o que? – com a falta de resposta complementou - Eu sou muita coisa.

- Não se valorize tanto.

- Você quer morrer? – disse pegando uma faca e se aproximando dele.

- Posso te lembrar de uma coisinha antes.

- O que?

- Eu – disse lentamente – já – agora aproximando-se do ouvido dela – estou – baixou a cabeça até o pescoço enquanto deu um beijo no local sussurrou – morto.

- E eu – disse ao ouvido dele (que estranhou não levar um tapa de início) – não – passou a mão na nuca dele – dou – disse levantando perna até uma região perigosa para qualquer homem, vivo ou morto – a mínima – ao final da frase subiu a perna e deu um belo de um chute no determinado lugar.

"Essa tarefa nojenta e ingrata não pode ter feito isso! Só pode ter sido um acidente! É melhor você correr mesmo."

N/a: Capítulo cheio de action, né? Essas são uma daquelas cenas que ficam melhor na imaginação que no papel (ou Word, no caso).

Sabiam que eu checo sim o número de hits da minha fic?

Sabiam que sim, eu penso constantemente em desistir da fic?

Sabiam que eu decido quando postar assim: estou no orkut e falo para mim mesma: eu bem que podia postar hoje ou marco um dia na minha agenda que, provavelmente seja sábado (para eu não esquecer de postar)?

Não, não sabiam! Porque vocês são um bando de leitores bobos que me deixam ansiosa com o que eu escrevo e não comentam para me deixar mais feliz. p para vocês.

Ah! Também ninguém percebeu o que eu estou fazendo em todos os capítulos... vocês verão mais pra frente... se eu continuar ;o

ana gabi - 10 é o próximo... esse é o 9! (sabe, por causa do prólogo...) Mas, como sei que você estava perguntando era desse: aqui está!

Ana - Ah, vc acha? Que isso! Só você para achar o Harry gay... Se não comentar, acabam-se os posts, ouviu? ;)

Lika Slytherin - Thanks! Thanks a lot!!! ; É muito bom saber que tem gente lendo sua fic! Bem, isso eu não posso denunciar... mas posso dizer que vem muita confusão por aí, não posso? Bem, já disse! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

EuDy - Também espero que tenham capítulos tão grande quanto esse! Lógico que acredito que você não entendeu! Foi justo para se desvender nesse capítulo e em futuros esse enigma ;) Também sou loira... Loiro escuro. E vivo pensando em pintar meu cabelo pq quando bate sol... Que bom que você riu tanto... também ri muito!!! Mas que isso... encher que nada! Eu amooooo receber fics. Esse costume de dizer que ama minha fic você não precisa perder não, viu? ; Boa semana pra você também! Pra vocês todos que estão lendo isso. ;

Innis Winter - Tá, não é só a Ana que achou o Harry gay... E eu querendo fazer suspense. Mas não pensem que o Draco vai perceber isso de cara... vai levar tempo. Então, acalme-se.

Deeeesculpa! Eu sei que foi irresponsabilidade minhas, mas eu ganhei um computador novo e só agora pude passar a fic do antigo para o novo. Mas porque eu não a fiz antes de ganhar meu novo pc? Por birra. Então, deeesculpe!

Só uns ps básicos: Eu falo mal, mas gosto de todos vocês pela paciência que tem em ler minha fic...

Ah! Fiz um speech (discurso) no meu curso de inglês sobre o tema fanfic... e ganhei nota: 10!!!!!! Graças a essa minha medíocre experiência no assunto... que, pelo visto, vale muito a pena! p

Próximo capítulo ainda nem foi escrito, mas prometo ser mais rápida, tá? Se bem que estou fazendo a peça de Galileu, e a do Auto da Barca, e a de Platão... Bem, vai demorar. Mais só um pouquinho. Menos que esse capítulo demorou!


	11. E as coisas não vão mais passar por você

Game Over

Ela só podia estar de brincadeira. Qual era a dela para acertá-lo tantas vezes? Ele ia acabar no St. Mungus daquele jeito.

- Sua coisa! Volte aqui, agora.

Ela corria muito rápido, mas não era o suficiente. Ele era alto, forte e jogava quadribol desde pequeno. Mesmo com uma dor insuportável ela não seria páreo para ele.

Enquanto ela corria em volta de um piano ele deu um jeito de que ela ficasse com as costas para a parede.

O piano fora caríssimo, e ele sabia que ela não iria correr em cima dele ou jogá-lo para o lado, pois restava pouco espaço para ela correr. Ele a prendeu na parede.

Ela pensou em passar por debaixo das pernas dele... Mas não ia conseguir fazê-lo sem quebrar alguma de suas obras de artes...

Ele a imprensou na parede e disse:

- Agora você vai saber o que é dor.

Ela tremeu. Não sabia se era com a proximidade ou se era pelas palavras do loiro. Aí estava algo que Harry não sabia fazer: seduzir. Ele era romântico e fofo, mas nunca havia sentido algo assim perto dele. Na realidade, perto de nenhum outro homem com quem esteve. Não aquele calor tão intenso que tomara conta dela a pouco. Algo parecido, mas definitivamente não aquilo. Isso era preocupante.

Ele segurou os braços da ruiva que o olhava assustada. Devia ser a bebida falando, mas ela parecia muito convidativa naquela noite de Natal.

Ele encostou os lábios no pescoço da ruiva, como já o fizera outras vezes. Mas dessa vez havia algo diferente.

Ele começou a mordiscar a pele da ruiva e surpreendeu-se ao ver, não um tapa ou um joelho vindo na sua direção. Então a cabeça da ruiva pendeu para trás, como se ela pedisse para ele continuar. Ele, sem nem saber porquê, segurou a garota mais forte e procurou seus lábios.

A língua dele buscava cada canto da boca dela e ela sabia que devia parar, mas não queria. Então ele puxou-a e mudou de parede... uma parede com menos coisas em volta. Ela estava presa na parede e uma das suas mãos bagunçava o perfeito cabelo do loiro enquanto a outra tentava abrir os botões da blusa dele. Draco estava com uma mão na nuca dela e a outra dentro da blusa a procura do sutiã. Então... Blam!

- O que foi isso?

- Ah! – disse Gina saindo do local – Deve ser a coruja da Mione que falei.

- Aquela sobre... o Potter.

- É – ela disse engolindo a seco.

Eles se olharam.

- Eu acho que devo ir – disse rápido o garoto.

- Ta.

- É, sobre agora...

- Isso nunca...

- É, nunca...

- Nunca aconteceu mesmo, ouviu?

- Eu não sou burro. Eu ouvi.

- É bom mesmo, pois eu amo o Harry.

- Umph! – bufou com um sorrisinho na cara antes de sussurrar – Mas ele não.

- O que você disse?

- Eu, não disse nada!

- Seu estúpido! Como podem ter me mandado uma criança como você de anjo?

- Ele deve ser alguém tão estúpido quanto você, pois há cinco minutos atrás você estava se atracando com essa criança, coelha pedófila!

- Isso NUNCA aconteceu!

- Jura? Eu acho que posso provar o contrário – disse indo à sua direção.

- Eu vou chamar um dos meus vizinhos para te espantar.

- Okay – disse mostrando a varinha – Mas diga para eles virem preparados.

- Saia daqui sua cobra!

- Okay, sua pedófila!

Assim eles terminaram sua noite de Natal, cada um na sua própria cama, mas enquanto a ruiva teve uma noite muito confortável sonhando com um tal moreno que parecia morar nos seus sonhos, o loiro não parou de pensar como aquela ruiva conseguia fazer aquilo com ele, e o deixar assim: quase enfeitiçado.

D&G

Manhã do dia 26.

Triiiim!

- Ah! Que droga! Será que ninguém entende quando eu quero dormir, querem sempre me acordar! - bravejou enquanto dava um tapa no seu despertador.

Foi rastejando ate o banheiro, tomou um bom e demorado banho. A melhor coisa de se trabalhar no Ministério é que o pessoal de lá adora uma folga, então emendam quase todos os feriados e criam outros, só para poder emendar. Dia 24 e 25: Natal; dia 27: Magus mortis (dia da ressaca); dia 31 – último dia do ano.

O melhor é que eles praticamente convenciam as pessoas a dia 26 beber mais do que já beberam dias 24 e 25, pois só dia 27 que era o dia da ressaca!

Gina adorava esses dias!

Resolveu que passaria um pouco pelo beco, há muito tempo que não ia ao local, com tanto trabalho.

Chegou pela lareira do Caldeirão Furado e foi falar com uns conhecidos que estavam sempre por lá. Essa era a melhor coisa do Caldeirão Furado, você sempre encontraria alguém por lá. E foi o que aconteceu quando Gina viu Lídia, uma amiga dos anos de Hogwarts, sentada atrás da maior mesa da sala.

- Li!

- Gina!

- Que saudades, menina – disse sentando-se em frente a mulher.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim dar uma passeada... e quem sabe terminar a nossa tradição e terminar o dia 26 bebendo?

- Você bebeu ontem?

- Até cair. Literalmente.

- Lídia? – perguntou um moreno alto e largo que vinha por trás com umas cinco sacola de compras que pareciam pesadíssimas.

- Gina, Lembra do Steve? – ela levantou para cumprimenta-lo. Eles pararam por um minuto observando o outro.

- Claro. Batedor da Corvinal, certo?

- Apanhadora da Grinfinória?

- Isso mesmo! - apertaram as mãos com um desconforto que passou longe dos olhos de Lídia.

- Gina, eu e o Steve... bem, nós vamos nos casar.

- E você nem para me dizer nada!

- Mas eu te enviei uma coruja...

- Não, Li.

- Sim. Departamento de Auxilio de Trouxas.

- Você sempre foi nossa mãezona. Superprotetora e com uma péssima memória para o que nós falamos.

- Você realmente acha que eu seria uma mãezona?

- Claro. Era você a que ficava mais sóbria, para depois poder tirar a garrafa das nossas mãos e mandar-nos para o quarto.

- Que bom – exclamou e levantou-se.

O queixo da ruiva caiu.

- É que tivemos uns acidentes no caminho.

Lídia além de se casar estava grávida.

- Agora você é a única. Desculpe.

- Não – disse meio atordoada – Que bom! Você está grávida.

- Bem, ela...

- Ou ele – completou Steve.

- Ainda não tem madrinha.

- E você quer que eu seja...

- Sim. Se não for pedir muito, claro!

- Ah! Claro. Claro que eu aceito

O resto da conversa ela não pode assimilar muita coisa. Ela era a única de suas antigas amigas que não ia se casar e que continuava apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto há século.

Melinda não via problema nisso já que ela nunca quisera se casar, mas Gina sempre quis ter filhos.

Agora estava ficando pra titia... e madrinha.

E, mais do que nunca, sabia que ia ficar cada vez mais longe do Harry, com um anjo desses.

D&G

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nada – Gina respondeu a Draco.

- Seu firewiskey, moça.

- Você não vai tomar isso, sua bêbada! – disse tirando o copo das mãos dela.

- Eu acabei de ter uma péssima notícia, me devolve o copo!

- Não.

- Eu acabei de saber que a minha última amiga solteira vai se casar e ter um filho. E eu continuo encalhada, com um monte de casos mal-sucedidos e terminados nas minhas costas.

- E isso é motivo para beber e me fazer depois encobrir suas besteiras?

- Cala a boca, Mal... – ele pôs uma mão na boca da menina.

- Você-cale-a-boca.

- Okay, Deric.

- Veio me ver? – ele perguntou com um sorriso na boca fazendo a ruiva corar.

- Você está aqui?

- Ah, não vá me dizer que não sabia – ela ficou em silêncio – Heim?

- Ora, você mandou eu não dizer!

- Você é inacreditável.

- Você ainda não viu nada – disse Steve.

- Sai daqui, Steve – a garota disse bravamente.

- Não. Antes eu tenho que perguntar: a Lídia sabe?

- Sobre nós?

- É.

- Lógico que não. Ela sempre teve uma quedinha por você, eu nunca ia dizer nada para ela.

- Deric – Draco se apresentou, muito satisfeito com sua descoberta.

- Steve. Nossa! Você se parece muito com alguém que eu conheço...

- Todos dizem isso.

- Bem, não fale nada pra ela - o moreno setenciou.

- Claro que não. E você podia ter tirado essa idéia de madrinha da cabeça dela!

- Eu tentei. Você realmente acha que a coruja foi simplesmente para o local errado? Ela tinha seu endereço anotado. Eu tive que modificá-lo.

- Pelo visto você não foi muito eficiente.

- Estou indo – disse Steve e saiu porta afora. O loiro se controlou até o moreno ir embora.

- O problema da sua vida são os morenos, não é?

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Mas aposto que aconteceu mais do que ontem – ela corou.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem.

- Nunca acontece nada na sua vida!

- Olha, eu não dormi com ele. Isso nunca aconteceu. Nós combinamos de esquecer isso, pela Lídia.

- Pelo visto, vocês não estão sendo muito bem sucedido... Então era por isso que você estava bebendo? Ah, agora entendi.

- Era um pouco disso também... Mas ainda assim meu principal problema era o fator "solteirismo".

- Era?

- É!

- Bem, vamos...

- Añh?

- Foi para isso que vim, ajudar a sua vida amorosa. Então, hoje só tem gente jovem no Beco, pois os velhos ainda estão dormindo. Vamos te arrumar alguém.

- Cala a boca – disse andando para bem longe de Draco.

- O que houve? Está estressadinha?

- Estou. Muito.

- Com o que?

- Com você, seu idiota, que não para de me encher!

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada!

Ela saiu em silêncio entrando em milhares de lojas esperando que ao menos em uma ele parece de segui-la, mas isso não aconteceu. Foi aí que ela viu sua salvação: Loja de Produtos Íntimos Madame Satine.

Ele não se rebaixaria a entrar naquela loja.

Ela foi andando normalmente como se fosse a loja de roupas ao lado, mas virou a direita.

Surpreendentemente, para a garota, o loiro foi junto dela. Entrou na loja de peça não muito... usuais.

Lá havia coisas que Gina nunca havia visto antes e por isso ela ficou em choque.

- Não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas Weasley... Tsc, tsc.

- Só um minuto que já atendo vocês... – gritou uma mulher dentro do porão.

Gina ainda não falava nada, ainda não se mexia e ainda não sabia porquê simplesmente não deixou que o garoto a seguisse.

- Ah! Pronto – disse saindo vestindo sua saia e rindo que nem louca. Gina preferiu não pensar no que a mulher andara fazendo. - O que vocês querem?

- Estamos só olhando – disse lançando um sorriso de lado para a ruiva.

- Você... desculpa, mas você parece com um cliente meu... Só não consigo lembrar quem.

- Ultimamente todos falam isso – disse rindo.

- Não, mas você me dá a impressão de ser um cliente bem fiel.

A ruiva não pode acreditar que estava naquele lugar com um pervertido. Virou-se em direção à porta e, quando pretendia seguir em frente, foi interrompida por um braço.

- Onde você pensa que vai... amor? – ela ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Vou embora! – disse com os dentes trincados - Quem sabe ficar um tempo com a minha mãe.

- Mas, amor – mais uma vez ela ameaçou chuta-lo, mas ele estava prevenido e bem longe dela – é nossa Lua de Mel!

- Um jovem casal! Que lindo! – ela olhava-o, perplexa – Venha vê-los Mark.

- Quando se casaram? – perguntou o homem que saia do porão onde a mulher havia saído.

- Ontem – Draco emendou rápido.

- Oh! Que românico. Vocês se casaram no Natal!

- É.

- Mas já estão brigando.

- Uh! É muito bom brigar. Isso não lhes deixa entrar em rotina, não é mesmo, querido?

- Claro. Hoje mesmo já tivemos três brigas.

- E três reconciliações – os dois jovens fizeram careta mas nenhum dos dois apaixonados viu isso.

- Você sabe como eu adooro – disse pegando um chicote – nosso sexo de reconciliação – disse batendo com o chicote na mesa.

- Bem, acho que já vamos – Gina emendou.

- Mas, querida, vocês ainda não compraram nada?

- É, querida! – disse voltando-se para ela que continuava presa em seus braços – Desculpe-nos. Mas é que nós nunca fizemos uma coisa assim... juntos.

- Mas, obviamente, você devia fazer o tempo todo... Antigamente.

- Querida, não fique chateada. Você sabe que agora – soltou uma muxoxo – eu sou toodo seu!

- Muito bem. Vamos pegar leve com a ruivinha – disse Madame – Esse chicote, - disse pegando outro chicote da vitrine e começando a embalar - como cortesia da casa para vocês voltarem depois e dizerem como foi.

- Muito obrigada – Draco agradeceu ainda se divertindo com a situação.

Ela lhes entregou o embrulho dentro de uma sacola que ele pegou de muito bom grado enquanto era puxado para fora da acomodação com um sorriso muito satisfatório no rosto.

Gina deu graças aos céus que quase ninguém sabia do conteúdo interno da tal loja.

- Você – ela parou de repente para tomar ar e ganhar alguma cor no rosto que se perdia no meio da neve branca – Você a conhecia muito bem, não?

- Digamos que de outros tempos...

- Jogue isso fora!

- Por que? Parece divertido!

- Não, não parece não – afirmou pegando a sacola da mão do loiro.

- Para mim parece. E também muito útil – disse puxando a sacola novamente.

- Útil... Só você para pensar assim, seu pervertido! – puxou a sacola, mas dessa vez ele foi mais rápido e não a deixou pegá-la.

- Ah, Weasley. Às vezes devemos fazer coisas para mudar a rotina – pegou de dentro da sacola o embrulho – e, quem sabe, podemos gostar – esse fora o cúmulo para a garota: ele começou a desenhar linhas ondulantes no ar com o embrulho púrpura berrante.

- Para!

- O que houve, Weasley? Você não está envergonhada, está?

- Estou.

- Mas e o nosso querido amigo do Caldeirão... Acho que ele não te deixa envergonhada, nem o que aconteceu entre vocês!

- Dra... Deric! Para! – ela estava furiosa e Draco estava adorando a cena!

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque – precisava mudar de estratégia, então respirou fundo e falou - você sabe que isso não é certo.

- Mesmo? Então me diga quando é que eu, eu – repetiu fazendo um gesto voltado para si, só para ter certeza que a garota entenderia – fiquei bonzinho?

- Talvez, somente talvez – disse bem calmamente – quando você conheceu uma belíssima Weasley, que de tão encantadora mudou seu mundo e te fez ver que os seus erros de outra vida eram muito ruins.

- Sim, com certeza! – ela pensou realmente que ele fosse ceder – Eu devia ter aproveitado mais minha vida, antes de cair nessa "tarefa" ingrata.

- Acabou minha paciência! Dá logo isso! - berrou.

Ele levantou o embrulho bem alto enquanto ela pulava e pulava para tentar alcançá-lo, mas anos de quadribol fizeram com que ele tivesse uma altura bem acima da média. Já a ruiva, mesmo também tendo anos de quadribol, tinha propensão a ter baixa altura, graças a sua mãe...

- Droga! Eu queria ter a altura dos meus irmãos – desistindo daquela dancinha ridícula em volta do loiro, que gargalhava, ela resmungou – Droga de genética! Droga!

- Gi?

Imediatamente Gina reconheceu a voz tão familiar que soou atrás dela e antes de virar já sabia quem era. Mas mesmo assim teve que ter certeza de que reconhecera certo, para saber que sim, que aquilo era o seu pior pesadelo.

- Carlinhos – respondeu meio atordoada, tendo plena consciência que Draco deixaria o saco com o logotipo da loja muito visível.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – reforçou o "vocês". Os dois fizeram uma espécie de parede em frente de Carlinhos.

- Estamos, você sabe, fazendo umas comprinhas – o loiro emendou passando, pelas costas, o saco do embrulho.

- Presentes... Você sabe – passou o saco de volta.

- Não, na realidade, não sei. O Natal já não passou?

- Eu esqueci de umas pessoas – remendou o loiro passando o embrulho de volta.

- E eu vim ajudar... – passou o embrulho de volta. Só que com a sorte que ela poderia ter naquela hora o embrulho caiu. E as palavras "Loja de Produtos Íntimos Madame Satine" que voavam alegremente em um marrom na sacola cor de pele.

- E você... O que está fazendo aqui?

"Sua idiota. Agora sim que seu irmão vai achar suspeito! Tomara que ele não tenha visto. Tomara! To... Droga! Ele viu. Eu acho que vou desmaiar."

N/a: Antes de tudo e qualquer coisa, agradecimentos especias à Sandro, que me deu o nome Steve de presente quando eu estava completamente bolqueada para isso. E obrigada por ler minha fic com tanta paciência.

Agora: Nossa! Pelo visto minha tendência de ter noites intermináveis continua!

Ah! Vocês acharam que eu colocar um lemon, não é? Na-na-ni-na-não! Se, veja bem (Ana), se eu colocar lemon será beeem mais à frente! O melhor de escrever esse capítulo foi escrever os dois envergonhados! Muuito bom! E as idéias do capítulo, juro que foram acidentais. Simplesmente, vieram!

Eu ia continuar, mas para que continuar se posso deixar vocês curiosos até o próximo capítulo? Adorei os sete comentários! Fiquei muitoooo feliz! Podem crer! Nada melhor do que ter o que você faz recompensado!

Até dá vontade de continuar... Mas isso sempre dependerá das minhas futuras reviews.

Thaty – Continuei. Feliz? Espero que goste desse... saiu meio no impulso.

Innis Winter – Fui rápida o suficiente? Bem, o próximo vai demorar... sabe, eu vou viajar e tudo... Mas o Draco gosta é mesmo de mulher... Pode ficar calma.

EuDy – Ameeeei seu comentário! É sempre bom ter quem te suporte!

Lika Slytherin – Demorei?

ana gabi – Espero que também ache esse capítulo tão cômico quanto ficou na minha cabeça.

Cris – Rapidinho, né?

Ana – Pire menos, Ana. Próxima J.K.? Quanta pretensão! Eu já falei antes das partes lemons, mas vale repetir: não, ainda não!

Prometo sim quanto à parte da história menos louca. Eu acho que não sou normal... mas, fazer o que? Fics menos loucas? Ah, mas aí não tem graça.

----

Dia 11 de Julho de 2007 às 15:00 eu assisti! Eu realmente assisti! Na estréia. No primeiro horário do Shopping Tijuca (no Rio de Janeiro)! Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix: o melhor de todos.

Sério, estão falando mal, mas eu adorei! Também, se comparado ao 4º que eu quase dormi de tão chato... Honestamente, adaptar um livro de 702 páginas para pessoas que o leram e que não o leram é muito ruim, mas a histórias está coerente, com alguns cortes, mas com muitos ganchos para os próximos e cheio de cenas significativas, envolventes e engraçadas!


	12. Na: Desculpa

**Nota da Autora**

Nossa, eu não posto na Fic desde o dia 13 de Julho de 2007!!!!!!!!!!!!

Não, eu não morri!

Milhões de desculpa, se é que alguém se importa, mas eu tinha uns cinco capítulos escritos e, só pra variar um pouquinho, um vírus entrou no meu computador eu fiz back-up do máximo que dava, mas algumas coisas ficaram pra trás.

E quando percebi que os capítulos tinham sido parte dessas "coisas" fiquei super desanimada, entrei em crise existencial *-*

Eu tenho um probleminha de atenção então quando sou "frustrada" por algo, tendo a bloquear aquilo. Não, não parei de escrever outras coisas, nem esqueci a fic. Só parei de escrever a fic (rsrsrsrs).

Mas volta e meia meu pensamento voltava pra ela.

É que também minha vida virou uma avalanche: peças pra escrever, papéis pra interpretar, danças pra coreografar, provas pra passar, problemas familiares, problemas com os amigos... Sim, eu também sou de carne e osso!

Mas isso não é desculpa. Agora, formada no Ensino Médio e esse ano enfrento de vez (pois ano passado foi de brincadeirinha) o Monstro do VESTIBULAR!

E, apesar dessa loucura toda, me deu uma vontade incontrolável de contar o final de "Game Over" pra vocês. Só que não faz o menor sentido se eu não contar o resto.

Então, por hora, a fic vai voltar ao ar.

Eu sei que ninguém se importa, mas na minha mente doentia tem alguém nesse mundo, fã desse casal improvável, que vai gostar da notícia.

E espero que essa pessoa comente dizendo que realmente quer outro capítulo! Rsrsrs

Mas se não comentar, tudo bem, eu escrevo assim mesmo, pois isso me faz bem!

Não sei se vou escrever diferente, pois agora sou uma pessoa diferente, então talvez mude, mas a idéia ainda é a mesma. Confusa, mas a mesma!

Senhoras e senhores, em breve, Game Over ganha mais um capítulo... Espero *cruza os dedos*.

Respondendo (quanto tempo eu não faço isso *olhos cheios de lágrima*):

EuDy – A inteção era mesmo deixar os outros curiosos... POR TRÊS ANOS! HAHAHHAHA Mas, sim, que amassos. As vezes eu escrevo as coisas e depois vou ler e me divirto por ter pensando em algo tão sem-noção.

Mas, espero que no meu próximo post você se divirta também.

Innis Winter – Brigada pelo boa viagem. Na verdade eu fiz mais umas duzentas viagens nesses três anos (exageraaaada!), mas conto seu "boa viagem" pra todas! Rsrsrs

E meu Draco não é Gay, apesar de amigas minhas adoraram ler fics Draco/Harry (bleeerght!)

Se gostou da cena da Loja, espere até o final!

NelianeMalfoy – Daqui a pouco vem o próximo, espero que leia também!

Ana – Amiga! Sim, a gina se ferrou, mas também, com um Deus Grego do lado dela, ela merece! *cara de má*

Não, o Sandro não ajudou, apesar de ter comentado que gostou também da fic. E eu sei que você não é fã de Harry Potter mas é muito bom contar com seu apoio e saber que eu agradei alguém que não é muito fissurada!

Thaty – Adoooooooooro chicotes! Rsrsrs Brincadeirinha, viu?

Espero que continue lendo! È muito bom ouvir que as pessoas te apoiam!

Sayurichaan – Seu cometário veio dia 1/5/09! Quase dois anos depois de eu postar! Que bom que me achou, que bom que gostou e espero que leia o próximo capítulo!

Muito obrigada a todos (cri, cri, cri, cri) e que alguém leia e comente e continue lendo os próximos capítulos!


End file.
